Remember Me?
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc gets amnesia after a small gang botches a moonshine still. Story Complete.


**Gunsmoke: Remember Me?**

**Chapter One**

Sweat began to bead on Jed Watson's brow as his younger brother screamed in pain. "I told you that this would happen!" he yelled at Derrick Sinclair.

Sinclair walked away and back to the smoldering remains of the still they were building. Angrily he kicked at the copper kettle that exploded. "You realize that we'll both be back behind bars if the law finds out what we've been up too."

"That's just great, Derrick! What am I supposed to do with Bo here? Just leave 'im?" Jed yelled back over his shoulder. "He needs doctorin'! His hands are all burnt and blistered. Can't figure how much pain he's in..." With that Bo groaned a deeper mournful tone. "I gotta git him some help!"

Sinclair walked back over to the two brothers. "Well, we just can't take him into Dodge and have that sawbones look at him. Don't you think there would be some questions ask about how this happened?"

Jed whipped his forehead with his arm. "I can't just leave him like this! This is all your fault! I should have never let you talk us into this in the first place!" Jed Watson was extremely agitated.

Derrick scratched his whiskered cheek and thought and thought. A smile creased his lips. "How be I go into Dodge and get some doctorin' supplies?"

Jed stood up and faced the man. "And just how ya planning to do that!" he flung his arms wide to make his point, "Ya just can't walk into town and buy them at the general store...and ole Doc, well he'll be mighty suspicions if you go askin' him for them...he's good friends with the Marshal, ya know!"

Sinclair stopped and thought for a moment. And another idea popped into his head. "I'll go into town and when I see the doctor ready to leave somewhere with his medicine, I knock him on the head and take his bag!"

Jed thought a moment. As stupid as it may be for a plan, it was their only choice given their current circumstances. Jed nodded. "Just don't be too hard on the Doc...he's not such a bad fella..."

Sinclair turned to leave when Jed stopped him again. "Just how long will you be? I mean...supposin' Doc doesn't have to leave town today?" He started to panic.

Derrick turned to his friend. "Not to worry. If he doesn't have to leave, I'll make something up that he will have to!" He turned on his heels and headed to his horse. He had to hurry as Bo was in terrible pain, although his brother administered the moonshine they had left in large quantities.

Meanwhile, back at Doc's office Festus banged the last of the stove pipe back into place. "Thar. I told ya that the top one was rotted." He held it to the window and pointed at some small holes. "Good thing its only rain that was comin' in! This here coulda been a sight more worse!"

Doc wiped his moustache. "When in thunder are you going to learn the English language? It's a good thing I know what on earth you are talking about, because to anyone else...ah...forget it..."

Festus looked at the doctor with a rather hurt look on his face. "Forget what?" He scrunched up his right eye and looked at the older man.

"There are times when you just can't teach an old dog new tricks." Doc looked at Festus. "This would be a fine example..." The doctor chastised Festus who's jaw dropped open. "You old goat you..."

Doc looked back over his shoulder to see Festus standing with the old pipe in his hands. "Thank you for fixing that. And you're right, it could have been a lot worse." He turned to continue to fill his medical bag for his trip to see the Langs, just outside of town. "Festus. Could you please tell Matt that I will see him later today so he can fill out that report on the Douglas death?"

Festus nodded. "Oh, sure thing Doc. Leaving now, are ya?"

"Yes, Mary Lang has been fighting a cold or something. Could be something she's made up too just for someone to visit with her. I just want to check up on her. I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours." Doc continued to putter.

Festus nodded. "I'll see ya directly then. Maybe later I could buy ya a beer."

Doc turned to his whiskered faced friend. "Now that sounds like a plan." He winked at Festus in approval.

Festus smiled broadly. "See ya when ya git back, Doc!" he said as he left the doctor's office and headed back to the Marshal's office.

Doc finished packing his kit and wasn't too far behind Festus as they made their way down the street on opposite sides. Festus noticed his doctor friend and waved to him as the doctor entered the livery stable and he entered the Marshal's office. Festus then busied himself in making a pot of coffee. He kept in mind what Doc had asked him to relay about the Douglas death.

Doc was thankful that Hank had his horse hitched to his buggy and ready to go. He placed his medical bag on the floor of the buggy and started to step up when all of a sudden everything went black.

Derrick Sinclair stood over the doctor who lay slumped on the floor of the stable. Sinclair didn't have time to question the doctor's health and quickly grabbed his medical bag and stuffed it into a burlap sack. Sinclair backed away from the scene and reached the door. Slowly he opened it and looked out. He saw no one. He bolted from the stable and quickly made his way down the street to his waiting horse.

The bolting man caught Festus's eye as he sipped on his coffee from within the office. He thought it odd at the time but passed it off as nothing out of the ordinary.

About ten minutes later, Festus stood out on the street looking up and down. He tried to remember if he saw Doc actually leave. In his mind, maybe Hank didn't hitch the buggy and Doc was left to do it himself. Festus rubbed his chin and walked across the street to the open door of the livery. Festus thought that it was odd the door was left open. He drew his gun and moved toward the building with caution.

There was only the normal sounds from within the stable, with horses moving and snorting. The sunlight cut through the sideboards and spanned out into dusty rays with in the dim building. Festus stiffened as he stepped over the threshold and into the livery. His eyes squinted and batted the dust way as he looked into the darkness. That is when he spotted Doc's buggy. It hadn't moved and his horse stood ready to go.

Slowly Festus moved toward the horse and patted him on the nose. He horse rubbed back. Festus slowed his steps as he reached the far side of the buggy. His eyes were fixed to the back of the stable and the surroundings - not the ground. That's when he tripped over Doc who lay face down on the straw floor.

Festus collected himself and moved over to the man on the floor. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, his heart jumped as he rolled the man over. "Doc!" He quickly looked around to see if anyone else had seen what happened. "I'll be back directly...hold on Doc..."

Festus scrambled to his feet and moved to the door. He saw Matt walking toward the office. "Matthew! Come quickly! Doc has been hurt!"

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and ran over to the livery stable and entered the door behind Festus who guided him to the fallen doctor.

"Festus? What has happened here?" Matt asked with a sight tone of annoyance in his voice toward the deputy as he gently rolled Doc on to his back.

Festus looked at his boss with a lost look on his face. "Matthew, I didn't see ole Doc leave and I just came over here to see why and found him like this!" Festus plucked the bits of straw off the doctor's face. "Is he okay?" Festus questioned his mentor.

"Don't know. I'll go and get Newly and Kitty." Matt's blue eyes drifted up to Festus's hazel eyes. "Don't leave him..." Matt stood and move swiftly to the doorway.

"Not a chance, Matthew. I wouldn't leave him right now..." Festus's eyes cascaded down to the doctor. "Doc? Can ya hear me?" He asked as he gently nudged the doctor hoping he'd wake up.

Doc did stir. His eyes blinked open. "Oh, dear..." His hand slowly lifted to his head. "I seem to have had some accident on that stage coach on its way to Dodge." He struggled to sit up.

Festus's eyebrows rose upward with the doctor's comment. "Doc...you weren't on no stage coach and you are in Dodge. You were on your way out to see Mary Lang..."

Doc finally pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I don't know any "Mary Lang" and I'm sure as thunder don't even know who you are! Let go of me!" He snipped at Festus's offer to help him to his feet.

"But, Doc! You..." Festus started, but Doc cut him off, "My Name is _Doctor_ Galen Adams. I wish to be addressed as Dr Adams...what gives you the right to just call me "Doc"?"

Festus straightened his back with a look of indignation on his face. "Wall it's what I've been a callin' ya for the last fifteen years! Why the properness now?" He snapped back.

Doc was stunned by the man's abruptness. "If I didn't feel so miserable, I would report you to the Marshal of this town!" Doc remained holding his head while Festus studied him. "You don't have a thought in your head about who I am, do ya?" Festus asked.

Doc's eyes meet Festus's eyes. "If I have or had met you before, I sure would have remembered that." He rolled his eyes. "Oh...I think I'm going to be sick. Everything is spinning."

Festus muttered under his breath, "You aren't joshin' thar neither..." He stood and looked at his friend sitting on the hay on the floor. "How be I get you to that hay bale over yonder so you ain't sittin' on the floor?" He lent his hand out to Doc.

Doc nodded in agreement and slowly and watchfully took the stranger's hand. Festus hoisted the doctor up who then stumbled on his feet. "Oh, dear...It appears my knees are a little wobbly." Doc clutched at Festus who stood solid.

"Now hold on...there you go." Festus aided the doctor to the hay bale. "You're as green as a baby's knees on a wet May day in a clover field..." he stated and fetched some cold water and some cloths to help calm the doctor who was trying to comprehend what Festus had just said.

Festus blotted the wet cloth on the doctor's forehead while patting him gently on the shoulder. "Now you just take this here cloth and cool yer self off." Festus handed the cloth to Doc and moved toward the door as he heard Matt, Kitty and Newly approaching. "Now don't you move from that thar bale...I'll be back directly." Doc nodded slowly and his complexion shifted from green to white. The poor man was more nauseous than before.

Festus stepped out on to the street and halted the small group. "Newly. Thar's somethin' real wrong with ole Doc. He doesn't think he's in Dodge, doesn't know me and thinks he just got off a stage coach!"

Newly looked at both Kitty and Matt who both wore the same surprised expression. Newly's eyes drifted back to Festus. "He doesn't remember you?"

"No. Not a tiny bit! It's like somethin' sucked out his brain..." Festus was anxious for something to happen and to get his old friend back to normal. "Do somethin' Newly. Help ole Doc."

Newly nodded and entered the livery followed by Festus, Kitty and Matt. Doc looked up at them and then slowly looked behind himself. There was no-one there so he turned to the small group again. "I take it that you are here to see me. Wait, "Doc pointed at Matt, "You're the Marshall of Dodge...Dillon, aren't you?"

Matt nodded a yes.

"This fella here 'claims' he found me unconscious. Who in thunder is he!" Doc ordered an answer.

"I dun told ya Matthew, he doesn't know me...or anything thang..." Festus shook his head in despair.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head and watched to see how far Newly was going to get with Doc. "Doc?"

"Not you too! Why do you think I went through medical school just to be called "Doc"? My name is Doctor Adams and I wish to be addressed as such. But I guess you folks out here like to get real friendly...casual...But I don't know you, and you don't know me."

Newly ignored the doctor's comment and knelt down beside him. "May I look at your head...Doc...tor Adams?"

Doc narrowed his eyes at the young man and nodded and continued to watch the other in the stable. Matt tucked his thumbs into his vest and watch Festus pace. Matt broke the silence. "Doc..tor..Adams." he corrected himself, "do you remember anything before Festus, here, found you?"

Doc thought for a moment. "I think I was on a stage coach to Dodge. It must have been ambushed and I got knocked out and he found me..." Doc pointed at Festus.

Newly stood up. "Well, it doesn't look like you suffered a concussion, but I'm concerned about you memory..."

Doc looked up at the younger man. "Are you the doctor I'm replacing?"

Newly was stuck. He didn't know what to say and looked to matt and Kitty for some answer. "Yes, he is..." Kitty spoke.

Doc looked at the woman who stood before him. "I'm sorry, I would stand and introduce myself, but I think I'd be wise to sit put. May I ask who you are?"

Kitty looked at Matt and then Festus who had not moved from the doctor's side. Her face read of disbelief.

Doc sensed that something was wrong. Why would this beautiful woman lie to him. He stopped dabbing his forehead with the cloth and slowly looked at the folks that were with him in the livery. "It's true, isn't it? I mean what..." he scratched his temple, "Festus said..."

Kitty moved closer to him and knelt down. "It's me...Kitty. You know I own the Long Branch Saloon. And you know Festus after all your good friends. And you've known Matt the longest-nearly 21 years."

"Ah, Miss Kitty...don't go fillin' his head with stuff like that right now! We have ta get back what he's lost and fill in that space!" Festus added.

Doc looked from Kitty to Festus and back again. "What was that!"

Kitty smiled, "You'll get used to it."

"Good Heavens...it's true. I really don't know you...I don't know who any of you are..."

Newly stepped forward hoping to calm Doc down as he was becoming visibly upset and confused. "I believe you are suffering from amnesia."

Doc looked at the young man. "You aren't really a doctor, are you?"

Newly slowly shook his head no. "I have studied some, but never finished." He smiled warmly.

Doc gently rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I concur. I don't have a concussion, but one splitting head ache."

Kitty reached out for Doc's free hand. "I know you just said that you wanted us to call you Doctor Adams, but to us, you've always been Doc."

Doc signed. "I just don't remember..."

Festus spoke up again, "See Miss Kitty, ole Doc, well he..."

Doc cut him off. "Ole Doc!"

Kitty patted his hand again. "You'll get used to that too. It's a term of endearment."

Doc looked her deep into the eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Newly stepped past Kitty and Doc toward the buggy. "I'll get something out of your medical bag to calm your stomach."

Newly reached the buggy and looked in...then beside and under. "Where's your medical bag?"

Just then Festus had an odd look run across his face. He got thinking about that fella he say leaving the stable.

Matt noticed the look on his deputy's face. "What is it Festus?"

"Matthew, it just came to me that just before I found ole Doc here hurt, I saw one of the mangiest fellers I ever laid sight on leaving the livery with a sack! You don't suppose he took Doc's medical bag..." Festus's eyebrows rose in question.

"Can you follow the tracks?" Matt asked knowing full well that Festus was one of the best trackers he'd ever worked with.

Festus smiled. "You betcha Matthew. I"ll get ole Ruth ready and be off directly!" Festus turned and went to his mule.

"Why, he's not taking a lady with him, is he?" Doc protested.

Kitty chuckled. "Ruth is his mule."

Doc sat in stunned silence.

Kitty stood and offered her hand to Doc. "Come on. Let's get you back to your place and see if anything will trigger that memory of your's." She smiled.

Doc slowly reached out to her hand and carefully hoisted himself up off the bale. He wobbled slightly. "Oh, dear..." he murmured but Newly was close at hand to help him. "Here, let me, Miss Kitty..." he said as he took the doctor's arm and placed it over his shoulder. "I'll walk with you Doc—tor...Adams..." he said awkwardly.

Doc nodded. "Just one thing, however..."

"What's that?" Newly asked in his usual enthusiasm.

"Just call me whatever it was you did before...I mean. Doc, that is..." He held his head and sighed. "How long do you suppose before I remember any of this?" He looked at Newly and then to Kitty.

All they could do is shrug a 'don't know' look. Matt stepped forward. "Doesn't matter Doc. We'll be here for you every step of the way. Please excuse me. I have to talk to Festus before he heads off." Matt's smile was reassuring to the doctor. It was then Kitty urged them to move on and get Doc back to his place.

Meanwhile Festus had just finished tightening his saddle on Ruth. His next step was to fill his canteens and start out after the fella he saw leaving the stable, hoping that he could shed light on what happened to Doc.

Matt caught up with Festus at the well. "Festus..." He was busy filling his canteens. "Oh, hiya Matthew." he said as he looked up from what he was doing. "Is ole Doc gonna be okay?" Festus's face said it all. He was more concerned about his friend's well being, than his own.

"I sure hope so. Kitty and Newly are taking him up to his office. Hopefully something will trigger his memory." Matt straightened his back. "Now listen Festus, if these tracks are leading you into something you can't handle, I want you to come back here and get me. I don't like the feeling about all of this..."

Festus nodded. "I plum agree with ya on this one, Matthew. To take Doc's medicine bag like this, something serious musta happened to someone...I'll be watchful, don't you fret." Festus winked and smiled at his Marshal friend. He mounted Ruth and started down the street. "I'll be back directly, Matthew." And he was off to follow the tracks in the dirt.

Matt hooked his thumbs into his vest pocket and watched his devoted deputy ride out of town. He truly admired the man's ability to follow even the worse tracks. It was like he had some rich connection with the earth that no one gave him credit for. In fact in retrospect, there where many times Festus seemed to read people for who they really were, and again, he wasn't the first one anyone asked for opinions, all be he'd offer them and they would only get ignored because he wasn't a scholar. Matt felt badly about that. Festus would give you the shirt off his back without even questioning it. Matt decided that his deputy was far more complex and left his analysis at that. He headed back to the doctor's office.

Jed had Bo bedded down in the furthest barn old Charlie Gordon's out sheds. They blew up the other one. Old Charlie as blind as a bat but he still kept track of what was happening to his 300 acres of farm; well for the most part.

Bo seemed better now that he had the laudanum taking the bite off his scalded hands and face. "Jed?" His eyes were swollen shut. "Jed! Where are ya at!"

Jed moved quickly to his brother. "Shhh!" He patted the top of his brother's head indicating he was right there. "I'm here little brother. You hang on there."

Bo winced and tired to be brave. "Is the doctor comin? I need a doctor..."

Sinclair stepped forward. "Now I suppose you want me to take the doc?"

Jed stood shaking his head no. "Ifin I can figure away to get him to Dodge, without the Marshal knowin'...I'll take him to ole Doc."

Sinclair rubbed his neck. "Sure hope he's okay after that thump I gave him...the doc that is..."

Jed grabbed Sinclair by the lapels of his vest and shook him hard. "I told you not to hurt him!"

Sinclair quickly slid his hands down his front and pushed Jed Watson away. "I only hit him over the head...that's all. He never saw me and neither did no-one else." He said matter-of-factly.

Jed still looked at Sinclair in the eyes. "I have ta think. I gotta get Bo into Dodge..."

Doc entered his office and he looked around. His face read of absolute confusion and a sense of not belonging. He scratched his temple and looked back toward Kitty and Newly who stood in the doorway waiting. Doc ran his hand over his moustache and continued to poke at books, ledgers and the medicine cabinet. His shoulders slumped. "This isn't working. I...I just can't remember anything..." He turned to the door only to see Kitty and Newly lower their heads in sadness.

Doc turned away from them and placed his hand on the top of the white medicine cabinet. "Perhaps tomorrow..." he lowered his own head, "maybe something will come to me then..."

Kitty couldn't stand it anymore. She rushed into the room and hugged the doctor. "You better get back to normal soon, or Festus will try some of his Haggen know-how on you. Get some sleep." She smiled and kissed the older man on the cheek.

"Haggen-know-how...Hum...I think I'll need some rest before I see how that works. He's an odd fellow, isn't he?" Doc pondered.

Newly smiled. "See without even trying you sound like you used to!"

Doc looked at Kitty and wondered what Newly was referring to. "It's just another thing you'll get used to..." She smiled and then left the room making Newly follow her. They closed the door behind them and made their way down the stairs to Main Street, where they met Matt.

"How's he doing?" Matt asked hoping that the reply would be favourable.

Kitty looked at Newly who exchanged glances. "It didn't help. He still doesn't know us. It's a matter of time until something sets his memory working again...right Newly?" He voice was looking for hope.

"Well... I don't know much about amnesia, except that it is caused from a head trauma. And if I can remember correctly, it can last minutes, hours, days or weeks depending on the kind of trauma. One thing against Doc is his age. It might take him longer to bounce back. Sorry that's all I know."

"Well, Doc sure got hit hard by the size of the lump on his head. I wonder why someone would need his medical bag so badly that they wouldn't ask for his help..." Kitty pondered.

"Well, hopefully when Festus gets back, we'll have an answer to that. Let me buy you two a drink..." Matt offered.

Kitty nodded "I could sure use one." Newly only agreed.

**Chapter Two**

After an hour ride, Festus stopped Ruth at the site of the explosion. There wasn't a soul on sight. He dismounted and tied Ruth to a post. Slowly Festus stepped around the area reading the tracks and getting a sense of what had happened.

The sun flickered off a gleaming metal object in the dirt across the way. He slowly moved toward it and found a bunch of other ones. They were the weird things Doc used in his surgery. The medical bag wasn't far away either, except that it was empty of all its contents. The only thing left were the shiny tools that lay scattered about.

Festus went back to Ruth and took his saddle bags. He thought that the tools, being on the dirt, would be better in the saddle bags than in Doc's medical bag. He remembered Doc saying something about keeping the dirt off the tools. These would certainly have to be washed now. Carefully he picked each tool up and looked at it. He shook his head thinking of what the thing did when Doc used it. "Yuck..." he'd say and drop them, one by one, into the saddle bag. He had nearly collected all the tools when he head the unmistakable sound of a rifle being cocked.

He froze as he heard the person behind him getting closer. "You're trespassin'..." The gruff voice spoke out.

Festus slowly turned around only to feel the end barrel of the rifle shoved into his chest. "Who are ya?" the man asked grizzled man asked.

Festus looked the man up and down. "I'm Festus Haggen. The deputy from Dodge. Why ya pointin' that thang at me fer!"

"Cause you're trespassin'..."

"I ain't doing no such a thing. Matthew sent me out here to follow those tracks over yonder 'cause someone clobbered ole Doc and took these here tools! And I intend to find out who just gone and did that to ole Doc..." Festus scrunched up his left eye and peered over the barrel at the man and then pushed the gun away. "You're ole Charlie Gordon, ain't ya?"

Charlie nodded. "Festus eh?" He lowered the gun. "I can't see too good anymore. Rustlers are always cutting across here with stolen cattle. Ole Doc hurt bad?"

Festus twitched his head in a "don't rightly know" kind of motion. "He can't remember me...nor anyone else for that matter. Newly called it amy-nessa, or something like that...he jist ain't ole Doc right now." He shook his head in sadness.

Gordon cautiously started to look around the ole shed, or what was left of it. "Looks like it blew up! Someone has gone done blowed up my out-shed!" Charlie howled in anger. "See! That's what I mean! I can't have a peace of mind if rustlers are cutting through and blowing up my out-shed!"

Festus agreed and tried to calm Charlie down. "Now don't you fret. Matthew and I will put a stop to them rustlers, you can guarantee that!" He waved his index finger in a motion that demanded attention.

Festus moved away from Charlie and finished picking up Doc's equipment and the slung the saddle bags back over Ruth. He hooked Doc's medical bag to the saddle horn. Ole Charlie just stood looking at the scattered remains of his out-shed. Festus slowly joined him. "Know how it mighta blowed it up, do ya?" Festus's eye brows rose in question.

Charlie silently shook his head no, and after a few seconds spoke, "Was standin' fine just the other day..."

Festus patted him on the shoulder. "Don't you fret. Matthew and I'll get to the bottom of that too. Sure is a mess." He surveyed the area and his attention drew to the copper kettle. Then he noted copper piping, and other pails. The closer he got to the kettle the more the distinct aroma wafted through the breeze. He turned to Charlie who remained where Festus left him. "How long ago was it that you last saw this ole shed a-standin'?"

Charlie thought a moment. "'Bout three days ago. Why?"

Festus picked up some copper fittings and walked back to Charlie. "It appears that someone was trying to make some moonshine..."

Charlie was taken back. "On my property? In my out-shed? I have never let a drop of alcohol on to this land of mine! Let alone hire it out for someone to make it! Oh, the sins! Dear Martha! Oh, forgive what has happened here. I should be more watchful of our land."

Festus knew that Charlie and his late wife, Martha, were tea-totalers, but his display of temperance was just about enough to drive a man to drink. He backed toward Ruth. "I'll just leave you to that, then. If Matthew and me find anything out about this, we'll let you directly." He quickly got on to Ruth and headed back to Dodge.

Doc sat down at his desk and cast his eyes around the room which he was told was not only his office, but his home. Well, that much must be true as he spotted a framed diploma hanging off a nail above his desk. He stood and read the date. He couldn't make out the actual day, but it read "April, 1859". He wiped his moustache and thought. "If Miss Kitty said I've been here close to 20 years...then it's 1884...I came here after the war...That can't be right! Something is wrong! It can't be 1884...where did the time go...where did everything go?" Doc sat back down in the chair and signed.

The sun was setting low and Doc sat looking at nothing in particular. He just wished he could remember something; anything. His thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. He pushed himself up and out of the chair and carefully made his way to the door.

Hank, the stableman stood in the doorway holding Doc's hat and glasses case. "Sorry to hear about your incident..." He murmured. "These where next to your buggy when I was unhitching your horse."

Doc looked at the old flattened black felt hat and the silver coloured glasses case and slowly reached out for them. "Well, thank you for bringing them up here...What's your name?"

"Hank. Hank Miller...always has been." Hank was always a man of few words, he turned to leave and then looked over his shoulder to the doctor who stood in the doorway. "Hope you get better soon.." he turned and left.

Doc looked at the hat. It was well worn and likely could tell a tale or two by its condition. The glasses only indicated a passage of time. Perhaps Miss Russell was correct. It just didn't seem real to him. He retreated back to into the office and looked more closely at the items it contained. Surely he thought, something would speak to him.

Festus rode Ruth right up to the Marshal's office and dismounted. Matt saw him through the window and went to hear about what he'd found.

"Oh, hiya, Matthew!" He pushed Ruth aside as the mule was still wanting to go somewhere. "I found Doc's medical bag and some tools all scattered around a blowed up shed on Charlie Gordon's place. Peers to me someone was tryin' to make moonshine..." he pulled the copper pipe from his saddle bag. "There's a big ole copper kettle all blowed up out thar too!" Festus's eye brows hose in excitement.

Matt took the pipe and looked at it and with a quick sniff concurred with Festus's theory. "My guess is, someone...or several people got hurt when that kettle exploded and that fella you saw leaving the stable is the man we want."

"Exactly my thought's too, Matthew. Only problem is, ole Charlie Gordon doesn't know who was in his shed. And I couldn't find another track out thar that lead away form the shed cause who ever it was musta covered them careful like. And with the wind..."

Matt nodded. "I understand. We'll just have to watch who's coming into Dodge and why." His voice held that tone that Festus knew all too well - one of his friends was hurt and he'd stop at nothing to find out by whom.

"What do we do now, Matthew?" Festus looked his marshal friend in the eyes.

"Can't do much right now. Not with night coming on. We'll rest and get a head start tomorrow. We will knock on every door out that way to see if anyone knows of this moonshine operation." Matt looked at the pipe. "But more importantly, who attacked Doc."

Festus agreed. "After listening to ole Charlie sputter on about moonshine, I was almost ready to get a drink. I can understand those folks that don't want ta drink, but pushin' it that way...wall it surely was a sight..."

Matt smiled. "Maybe I can help you out...let's go to the Long Branch. I'll buy."

Festus's face lit up under all the dust and the two walked up the street toward the Long Branch. Festus grab Matt by the sleeve. "It's Doc."

Matt looked across the dusty street and watched the doctor coming down the stairs. "Let's go meet him..." Matt urged and Festus followed happily.

"Doc...tor...sorry. Takes getting used too." Matt said.

Doc looked up at the tall man who stood before him. "Not to worry. If you want to call me Doc, that's okay...I just wish something would come to me. A memory of some thing..."

Festus spoke up, "Don't you go frettin' about that right now. I, for one am glad you're...well...alright..."

Doc smiled at the whiskered deputy. "Thank you."

Matt spoke up. "Festus and I are going to the Long Branch for a beer. Care to join us?"

Doc thought for a second and nodded, "That's sounds just wonderful. Yes, I will. Thank you!"

Festus looked at Matt with a worried look on his face. "What?' Matt asked.

"How does he know he likes beer...you know with his amy-nessa..." Festus questioned with his scrunched up left eye on the doctor who was several steps away and walking toward the saloon sign for the Bull's Head which was down the street.

Matt didn't know what to say. In fact he couldn't even commit to anything except, "I guess we'll find out." His eyes rolled at the somewhat lopsided logic that Festus possessed. He then called to the wayward doctor, "Doc...this way..." he smiled.

Doc turned and smiled and then walked back to the two lawmen. "I saw a saloon sign, just thought that's where we were heading." He smiled.

Matt smiled back but Festus's face was a mixture of sadness and helplessness for the old doctor and yet he tried to set him straight, "Miss Kitty would never forgive ya, if ya went to the Bull's Head. The Long Branch is right here!"

Doc rubbed his moustache and looked at the Long Branch and back to his office. "I can see why my office is so close. Must be good business!" He joked.

Matt patted the old man on the shoulder. "Kitty runs the cleanest and most respected saloon in all of Kansas, so I'm afraid it hasn't done much for your business, Doc."

"Oh, well. Let's get that drink you promised." He shuffled toward the Long Branch.

Matt followed and Festus brought up the rear shaking his head. "Sure'll be nice when ole Doc gets his thinkin' back." he muttered to himself.

Derrick Sinclair sat quietly on the edge of a bench chewing on a piece of beef jerky while watching Jed fuss over his brother. The lowly lit oil lantern cast disfiguring shadows up the barn walls. The two men tried to keep Bo quite, but the pain was escalating with each passing hour. Infections were setting in. Jed stood and walked over to Sinclair. "I'm gonna have to get him to Doc Adams. He can barely stand the pain, even with all that laudanum. God knows what that other stuff is you made him take!"

Sinclair stood up and looked into the eyes of the other man. "Just how ya planning to do that without gettin' the marshal all interested?"

Jed moved back to his brother and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll tell Doc that Bo, here, had himself an accident on a boiler...he was fixin' it for the railroad!" The plan sounded flawless. "I'll take him in tonight, later so I don't have too many eye peerin' my way. That way too, ole Doc would be more tired and more willing to get him out of the office!" Jed was getting excited. "It'll work!"

Sinclair turned away. "One word about what really happened and I go back to prison for another 5 years. I hope you have that all worked out, 'cause I'll be sure that you go to prison too.."

Jed moved quickly over to Sinclair. "I'll work it out. I mean how Bo gets fixed and we get out of this."

Sinclair nodded. "If you get caught, you'd better not use my name. I'll come after ya and kill ya. Got that?" His eyes seemed much more brooding than ever before.

Jed swallowed and nodded in understanding.

**Chapter Three**

Kitty joined Matt, Festus and Doc at their table. There was an odd and awkward silence among the trio. Doc sipped at this beer and quietly watched the other people in the room. Festus played with his mug, and Matt's eyes shifted between the two. "Well," Kitty said, "this looks like a lively table. I'll have to toss you fellas out if you don't simmer down..." She tried to get a laugh out of anyone.

Matt smiled and Doc thought she was serious. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Russell."

"It ain't the same if ya can't carry on a conversation about something that someone else don't have a thought about...don't ya see." Festus injected.

Kitty and Matt knew what he was getting at. "Well have you even tired to start a conversation?" Kitty inquired.

Doc looked on with interest and took and other sip of beer before placing his mug on the table.

"No, Miss Kitty, I ain't." Festus said sheepishly. "Well, why don't you asked Doc something, like if he enjoys fishin'." Kitty asked her whiskered friend.

Doc sat up to the table. "Is he always like that?" He pointed to Festus. Matt smiled and nodded, "Only when his best friend is hurt..."

Doc leaned back into his chair and swiped his hand across his moustache which revealed a puzzled look. Kitty caught it before it was gone. "What is it Doc?"

His eyes left Festus and looked into Kitty's. "I think I remember going to a pond to fish and there's this huge catfish..." He shook his head trying to make more memories come forward. "I just can't remember it all...but there's this fish. A big one."

Festus's eyebrows shot up and a smiled broke across his face. "We go to that fishin' pond all the time, Doc!" Festus looked at Matt and Kitty and then back to the doctor across from him. "Your brain is starting to work again!"

Kitty and Matt looked at the even more puzzled doctor. "What?" was all Kitty could ask. "Did he just say that my brain was starting to work again?" Doc queried. Both Matt and Kitty nodded 'yes' together.

"Good. There for a moment I thought I had gone mad..." Doc quietly sat back. "My brain never stopped working. I just don't remember anything..." he tried to correct Festus who sat back in a bit of a huff. "Sure startin' ta sound like your grumpy ole self though."

Kitty smiled and got up to leave. "I'll leave you boys to it." All three men also stood. They were always gentlemen before anything else.

Matt looked at his pocket watched. "We should get going too. Festus if you could do the rounds, I'll be back at the office working on that report I promise Judge Brooker." His deputy nodded and headed off to do his job.

Matt looked at the doctor who watched Festus leave. "You going to be alright?"

Doc turned his attention to Matt and swiped his hand across his silver moustache. "Yes, I'll be fine. Once I get some sleep."

Matt smiled and turned and walked away. Kitty noted Doc standing alone at the table so she joined him. "Would you like another beer?"

Doc smiled at her. "No, Miss Russell. But thank you. I'll take you up on that offer another time." He winked.

Kitty placed a reassuring hand on the old man's shoulder. "Its Kitty to you. You'll be fine. Your place is out the door and to the left...top of the stairs."

Doc smiled. "Thought so. See you later...Kitty." He left the saloon and headed home.

Kitty watched Doc leave. She sighed and then returned her attention to what she was doing at the bar before she joined the trio at the table. Sam slid up to her. "Doc going to be okay, Miss Kitty." he kept his voice low. Her eyes lifted to his. "I sure hope so. I'm sure he will be. We'll just have watch out for him for the next little while. Thank you Sam for asking." She smiled. "No problem at all, Miss Kitty. I'd do anything for Doc." He returned to the taps and waited for more orders which eventually came as the night grew older.

Doc ambled up the stairs and opened his door. The room was cozy and he too looked at his watch. Although it only read 7:30 he decided that he'd lay down and get some rest. His head pounded inside.

The evening wore on and it was close to 11:00 when Festus finished his final rounds and checked the doors on the shops, freight office and the bank ensuring they were tightly locked. All was well and the deputy's spurs jingled his way back to the jail house and to his bed.

Jed waited in the shadows by the Long Branch alley for Festus to finally entered the building. He sighed as Festus finally closed the door behind him and dimmed the lamp within the jail house. "Come on Bo. I'm taking you to the Doc's..." he grunted as he lifted and half carried his brother, who was too weak to move, to the staircase up to Doc's office.

With each step up the stairs Jed's leg muscles burned as he was lifting the weight of two. Once he reach the top step he eased Bo down along the wall to the top step and then knocked on the doctor's office door. He tried to be quiet not to raise everyone in town.

He tried again. Finally there was movement in the office and Doc made his way to the door. "For heaven sakes! You don't have to wake the neighbourhood!" He approached the door and peeked out through the curtain. Cautiously he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to see Jed with his collapsed brother. "Good heavens! What happened!" Doc asked as he help Jed move his brother into the door and on to the examination table.

"Uh...well an explosion..." Jed stumbled as Doc retreated to his room to get his spectacles and put on a shirt. He returned a few minutes later with another light lamp. "Sorry. I can't quite remember where things are at the moment. I was hit on the head this morning and seem to be suffering from amnesia...finding and lighting this lamp was a chore..." Doc said as he passed Jed to look at Bo.

Doc lifted several bandages and peaked under others. "When did this happen?" He turned to Jed who kept his face as hidden as possible.

"Oh, uh...the other day. He was working on a locomotive and the steam blew off..." Jed scrambled to make his story convincing.

Doc didn't say anything and continued to look at the blisters. Then he spoke, "Looks like he's already seen a doctor. Why was he moved? Good heavens, he should have been left in that doctor's care! What's that doctor's name? I'll report him!" Doc was working himself into a lather.

Jed quickly stopped him. "Now Doc. I know there's been trouble in town, and you were a victim and all, but that's no reason to go accusin' another doctor. Now just calm down and help...uh, Billy here. He's my younger brother." Jed realized that Doc didn't recognize him and took advantage of the situation.

Doc rubbed his moustache. "This is ridiculous. Not one doctor I know would have let a man in his condition out of his care. I'll do what I can, but he's in rough shape. From my first look I could see that infection has set in and he could loose some fingers. And it could be worse. He could loose his life."

Jed nodded. "I have to go and check on a friend. Do what you can to save him. I'll be back as soon as I can." He backed out of the room.

"Well what's your name and where can I find you to give you an update on your brother?" Doc snapped at the anxious man.

"Ah, my name is Ted...Ted Smith. I'm over at the Dodge House...thanks Doc..." He then made a hasty retreat and was gone into the night and lied through his teeth as he was no more heading to the Dodge House as was Doc.

Doc shook his head in disgust while walking to the door to close it. "Just doesn't add up somehow..." He then moved back to his groaning patient. "Now, now...let's take a look under these bandages." He glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 12:07 am.

Doc worked on his impromptu patient for almost two hours. It was slightly past 2 in the morning when he decided enough was enough for the night. He signed with uneasiness and shook his head in dispar. He didn't like the look of his patient's awful wounds. He already had to remove three fingers from the young man's right hand. Likely that was the hand he held up first in the explosion as a reaction.

Now he was concerned for his vision and breathing amongst the other blisters that showed signs of infection due to this man's malpractice doctor, if he could be called that. Doc wanted nothing more, right now, than to get his hands on the doctor who left Billy Smith in such a dire state.

Doc moved to his office chair and settled in for the rest of the night. This seemed the most natural thing to him since he entered the office. He pondered for a moment, before his eyes lids felt heavy, just how many times had he fallen asleep in that chair caring for someone...and perhaps the people that are insisting on calling him Doc. He smiled slightly at that. He kind of liked the nickname 'Doc', but where that fella, Festus got that "ole" part from...

Doc's eyes slid shut and he was in a strange world. His dreams took place at fierce gun fights, and baby deliveries...they just ran from one extreme to the other. He wasn't even sure that they were dreams.

Morning came and the sounds from the wagons being unloaded at the General Store under the doctor's office was enough to wake him. His head slowly lifted off its knuckled perch. His eyes flickered open and with a start he tried to figure out where he was. His eyes narrowed and he remembered being brought to the office by a lovely lady and a nice man. Everything else was a wash; that is except for the man laying on his table.

Doc pushed himself out of the chair and rejoined the unconscious man. He peeked under the bandages again and his opinion was that the young man's condition had worsened. He then remembered the brother, Ted, that brought him to the office. It was time to talk to him. He swiped his hand across his moustache with angst. He didn't feel that in his current state of mind, capable of passing any judgement on the young man's condition but his brother had to know, just the same.

Doc slipped the unconscious man another dose of morphine and once satisfied that the young man was more comfortable he moved to the door and put on his suit coat and the black felt hat. That seemed to be the most natural thing that he experienced since he was knocked out. He left the office closing the door behind himself.

The air was clear. There seemed to be more people on the street below than yesterday. Doc ambled down the steps and onto the boarded sidewalk at the foot of the stairs. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the signs up and down the street for the Dodge House in hopes of finding Ted Smith.

After a moment, Doc spotted the Dodge House and wove his way to it through the horses and carriages that filled the busy Front Street of Dodge City. He looked back on the crowded street once on the other side and sighed. "I didn't realize Dodge was such a busy place." His mind still refused to bring him to the current times. He entered the hotel and placed himself in front of the large oak reception desk which was occupied by a loan male clerk. Howie was busy with his books when Doc cleared his throat to gain attention.

Howie looked up from his books. "Oh! Hello Doctor Adams! What brings you to the Dodge House?" Howie asked in a slightly nosy manner.

Doc made an odd face, as if he almost didn't want to tell the man behind the large wooden desk why he was visiting the boarding house. He gave in, "I need to see a young man named Ted Smith. He said he's staying here. It's about his brother whom he left in my care last night."

Howie nodded and looked at the guest book. "When did Ted Smith arrive here?"

Doc stood numb. His hand wiped across his moustache. "It was just last night. Late."

Howie looked again. "Sorry but there is no Ted Smith staying here, Doctor Adams."

Doc looked at the hotel clerk. His mind tried to put the pieces of an unknown puzzle together. He smiled at Howie, "Perhaps he arrived too late..."

Doc started to leave, "Thank you for looking." he smiled back. In the pit of his stomach he sensed something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it...or his mind for that matter.

Doc left the Dodge House and worked his way back across the street. Once safely on the other side he stood watch the hub and bub of the growing frontier town. Festus jingled up to him on the sidewalk. "Doc." He said as he cruised by toward the Long Branch and a coffee.

Doc watched the whiskered deputy walk up the street and then he decided to join him. After all he was one of the few folks he kind of knew and kinda remembered. "Where are you going?" his mind was lost for the deputy's name.

Festus stopped just outside the Long Branch doors. "I'm goin' fer a coffee. Ya comin'?"

Doc nodded and added, "That's sounds good."

Festus huffed. "I jist hope you get back to yer self soon. We do this all the time..."

Doc wore an unusual look on his face as if what Festus said was true, but he couldn't recall. "Look, um...Festus..." he struggled, "I need to talk to you or Marshal Dillon."

Festus stopped at the swing doors of the saloon. He opened one door for the doctor and followed him in off the street. Festus's eyes were squat in question as to what his doctor friend was so secretive about.

"You appear to be havin' a problem that you can't work out yer self..." Festus said to his physician friend.

Doc nodded and looked around the room. "Can we sit over there?" He pointed to the table furthest to the back. Festus nodded but also noted that whatever Doc had to say must have to be pretty darn important. He followed the doctor to the table while casting his eyes around the room for people he didn't know. And to think it was only 10:34 in the morning.

Festus pulled a chair out and allowed Doc to sit in it and he followed with the chair next to him. "What is it Doc?" He leaned forward.

Doc was pretty cagey and looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to him. Once satisfied, he looked at Festus. "Do you or Marshal Dillon know Ted and Billy Smith?"

Festus straightened his back and thought. "Can't say I do. Maybe Matthew does. But I know jist about every fella within 15 miles of here, and I ain't never heard of them two."

By now Sam arrived and placed two cups of coffee on the table. "Much obliged, Sam." Festus said with a wink.

Sam turned to leave. "You fellas look like your busy, so I'll leave the pot here."

Doc stopped Sam by taking his arm. His mind raced for the man's name. "It's Sam..." Sam helped Doc with that hurdle. "Right." he remembered after the que. "Thank you, Sam. Listen. You get a lot of men in here all the time. Have you ever heard of Ted and Billy Smith?"

Sam thought and nothing came to mind. "No. Sorry Doc. If something comes, I'll let you know." Sam smiled and walked back to the bar.

"What is it Doc? Why are you looking for these fellas?" Festus asked with growing interest.

Doc slowly wiped his moustache and then had a sip of coffee. "I have one of them up in my office right now. Billy. His brother Ted left him with me last night. He's in really rough shape and I just need to talk to Ted. And something else," Doc added, "I get this feeling that I know these boys. Something is wrong."

Festus listened to the doctor while sipping on his own coffee. "What's wrong with Billy. Sick is he?" He finally asked knowing how Doc disliked discussing a patient's condition with anyone outside the family.

Doc looked at Festus. Something in the back of his mind said not to tell, but it got quickly ruled out. "Worse. He's been badly burned with hot water. Ted said he was working on a locomotive and the boiler blew off steam. And by the looks of it he took the full brunt of the explosion. He's in terrible pain and I just don't think I can do much more for him."

"A locomotive?" Festus asked in surprise. "When did this happen, and where?"

Doc look up at Festus over his cup and quickly placed it back on the table. "Well, that's the strange part. Ted never said. He just left my office saying he had to check in on someone. That's the last I have seen of him. I hardly even got a look at him - as if he was hiding his face." Doc cocked his head in disappointment. "Be too bad if the boy dies and his brother isn't around to comfort him. I have replaced the bandages, after all he came in wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy. Like the ones you pay to see at a museum or fair."

"A what?" Festus asked with a strange look on his face. "I don't know of anyone wrapping their mommies in bandages..."

Doc arched his eye brow in amazement at Festus. He then nodded, "Someday I'll tell you. But not right now. I don't think I could..."

Festus finished his coffee and stood up. "Sure sounds strange to me. But don't you worry none. I'll ask around fer ya Doc. I'm certain that someone knows this Ted fella. We'll find him I bet you that!" Festus winked at Doc who smiled in approval. "Thank you deputy Festus."

Festus didn't know what to say so he dismissed himself and muttered to himself toward the doors of the Long Branch, "Deputy Festus. Golly bill. I sure hope that he gets back his smarts. He's startin' to wear on my nerves with that deputy stuff! And folks wrappin' their mothers in bandages...wall that just don't make sense at all."

Kitty witnessed the somewhat secretive tryst and decided to see if Doc was left in capable hands or left floating on his own. "Doc?" She smiled as she sat down in the chair Festus just vacated. "Everything okay?"

Doc finished his coffee and smiled. "Yes. I'm sure it is. But I have this nagging feeling that I'm starting to bother folks with this amnesia. Festus especially." He ticked his head sideways slightly and scratched his temple then sighed.

Kitty poured the doctor another coffee and asked Sam to bring her a cup. "Festus holds you're quite dear to his heart. You're like an older brother or father figure to him. I know that sounds weird, but he gets really upset if things happen to his friends." Her bright eyes blinked. "Especially his best friend."

Doc played with the top of his ear and then swiped his hand across his moustache and chin. "I sure wish I could remember things. I'm sure I'm missing out on a lot." He then looked at Kitty and plopped his hand flat down on the table. He had a question that ran across his face. "Maybe you know. I have a young lad up in my office right now. His name is Billy Smith. His brother brought him by late last night..."

Kitty looked strangely at the doctor. "Late last night. Why?"

Doc sipped on his coffee and proceeded to answer her question. "His brother Ted brought him to me after he had been hurt while working on a locomotive. He's in pretty bad shape and I'm trying to find Ted."

Kitty shook her head. "I don't know either of them. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Doc shook his head. "I think I've done everything I can for the young man. In my second examination I discovered that he must have breathed in some of the steam because his mouth and throat are scalded as well. I'm afraid he's not going to make it. Not here, anyway."

Kitty looked down to her coffee cup. "Well, Doc. If there were anyone within a hundred miles that could save him, it would be you."

Doc set his cup down. "Hum..." His mind went back to the encounter with Ted Smith.

Kitty noticed the look. "What is it Doc?"

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache again. "Ted said that his brother was at a doctor's and that is why he came in all bandaged up. What doctor would let a man in his condition out of his care?" Doc's mind searched for answers. "Something is not right..." he concluded. "I hope deputy Festus finds Ted before it's too late."

Kitty almost chuckled over the 'deputy Festus' comment, but restrained herself and nodded seriously in agreement. "Festus could find a nickle under a mountain. I'm sure he'll find Ted Smith."

Festus walked down the board walk and peered into and stopped at every shop and business to see if they saw or knew of Ted Smith. So far no one had. Kind of an odd thing he thought, because if you didn't know the fella to begin with, how were you suppose to know if he was the one you were looking for. He decided that it could be days looking for this Ted Smith fella. His shoulders slumped after the tenth place he looked.

Matt watched him from across the street and then decided to join his deputy to find out what he was up to.

Festus sat on a barrel outside the livery stable and watched Matt cross the street. "Festus?" Matt questioned his forlorn deputy.

"Matthew. I have done near looked everywhere for someone I ain't too sure who I'm lookin' fer. Ole Doc didn't get a good look at him, so I'm trying my very best to find this fella."

Matt stood before Festus and then asked why the doctor was so interested in finding this unknown man.

"Doc said some young feller was left at his office last night by this young feller's brother. And now ole Doc needs to find this other brother..."

Matt tried to put the pieces together. "No luck, huh?"

"Not a thing, Matthew. Corse it would help if ole Doc could have had a better look at him. All he mentioned was he was tallish." Festus countered.

"Well, if he's a brother, maybe by looking at the one up in Doc's office might help. You know with family resemblances." Matt offered.

Festus huffed through his lips. "Doc says he looks like one of them mummies from some place called Egypty...the kind ya pay lots of money ta see." Festus sat and thought some more. "Matthew? How can a fella wrap his mother in bandages and make folks pay ta see em?"

Matt didn't know what to say about that right away. He took his time. "Well, the mummies that Doc is talking about are people who have been dead a long, long time and from a place far away from here. I'm sure once Doc is back to his old self, he'll be happy to tell you about the Egyptians."

Festus twisted his mouth in disgust. "I ain't never heard of nothing more disgusting. Looking at a dead person in bandages and payin ta see it..." He shook him head. "What's the world comin' to?"

Jed was almost sick to his stomach. He had never broke the law and now he was hooked up with Derrick Sinclair. And worse, his little brother was left by all alone suffering in the doctor's office in Dodge. Jed was certain his mother was turning in her grave.

Sinclair entered their cave hideout with his usual grandstand flare having drunk a pint of grog. "You still worried about that little brother of yurz?" He slurred. "Face facts, Sonny, he's a gonner, one way or another...a gonner...if he don't die, then Dillon will get him..." he wavered on his feet.

Jed clenched his fists and tried not to think about the final out come. However Sinclair kept at him, "Ifin he lives, he's gonna tell Dillon about me and then I'll have to shoot him...or Dillon...don't matter to me which one gets it..."

Jed finally snapped, "Shut up! Just shut up!" He screamed which reverberated throughout the empty mineshaft. "Just leave Bo out of this from now on. I can't take it anymore!"

Derrick Sinclair's eyes narrowed onto the younger man before him. "Whatcha gonna do? Tell Dillon what we were up too? I don't think so..." he pulled his gun on Jed. "You tell Dillon and for sure you and Bo will be dead."

Jed sighed and swallowed hard. "No...I ain't gonna tell the marshal. Just leave Bo out of this." He turned and walked out of the mineshaft. The night air was cool and the stars seemed to go on for ever. Jed tried to make peace with himself. "I'm powerfully sorry Bo. I didn't know that it was gonna turn out this way..."

Sinclair followed Jed outside. "If you are so "powerfully" sorry, why did you suggest he join us? I know how to make a still...it ain't hard...well it kinda is..."

Jed just glared at Derrick Sinclair. If looks could kill, Sinclair would have been dead five times over. "If it weren't for yer big idea about getting rich off them cowboys that are comin' to Dodge in a weeks time...I purely hate you right now."

Sinclair chuckled as he swallowed another mouth full of booze which partly spilled out on his lips and down his shirt. "You'll be sorry you said that...I mark my word on it. You're turnin' as yellow as butter and if you melt the same and tell the marshal...mark my words...you'll be sorry..." He staggered away and out of sight. Likely out of fear that Jed would shoot him in the night so he wouldn't hurt Bo anymore. Jed took a deep breath and went back into the cave to warm up.

Doc once again sat with the man who lay on his examination table. The young man heaved for each laboured breath. The swelling in his mouth and throat were not helping. Even if Galen Adams reached back into his text books and found the how to preform a tracheotomy, it would likely still be not enough to help the Smith brother. Time was against the young man.

Doc stood, placing his hands on the small of his back stretched backward. He was tired and somehow his body ached on this evening - perhaps it was the cool night air. He remember a newspaper that was sitting on his desk. For an instant he thought that if he read it, something might come out of this stubborn memory of his. He was getting more upset with himself, than anyone else was with him. Blessing in disguise he guessed.

He moved to his desk and picked up the newspaper and had just settled into his chair when he heard the sounds of someone climbing the stairs outside his office. He sat and waited for the knock on the door. Slowly pushed himself out of his chair and walked to the door and took a look through the shear curtain that had been hanging there for time forgotten.

"Marshal? What brings you up here at this time of night?" Doc said as he opened the door.

"Evenin' Doc." Matt skirted the question as he stood in the door way defiantly and tucked his thumbs into his belt.

Doc stepped back and suggested that the lawman come out of the cool breeze. "Thanks Doc. How's the patient?"

Doc swiped his moustache with his hand. "I can't recall if I ever disclosed such information with you or anyone else for that matter. A doctor just doesn't come out and tell everyone what's wrong with his patients!" Doc said on a bit of a roll, but then he toned down as he looked at the marshal's facial expression. "But I get the feeling that this is different. There's something about this man...and your being here...or did deputy Festus find his brother?"

"I'm afraid Festus hasn't found his brother. Of course it wasn't much of a description you gave him to go by." Matt said truthfully. "Maybe you can think on that some more..."

Doc huffed a slight laugh. "Yes. I'll do that alright. As soon as I get my mind working right again! You had better be one of the first people to be thankful for that moment!"

Matt smiled and nodded. "I certainly will. Is anything coming back?"

Doc's face saddened in disappointment. "Not as much as one would think...in fact nothing."

Matt slowly shook his head in poignancy and quickly changed his subject back to his original business with Doc. "I know a good doctor won't tell anyone about his patients and so he shouldn't. But this is different. You've had Festus searching all over for a man who is supposed to be this man's brother."

Doc nodded. "Still, it should be only me that knows this information."

"Well, it all depends on who it is that you're looking after." Matt offered.

Doc almost chuckled as he knew that Matt was there for one reason only. "Good one. Joke that is." He said sarcastically and walked over to the table. "His name is Billy Smith. Hurt pretty bad in an explosion from a locomotive. At least that's what his brother Ted has told me." Doc fussed with the gauze over the man's face. "Is there trouble, Marshal?"

Matt took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know. But something is going on. Do you recognize him...at all?"

Doc shook his head. "I didn't even get a good look at his brother. And as for him." He looked back to the man on the table, "his face is so swollen, his own wouldn't recognize him right now. Marshal. I have to find his brother. I'm afraid he's not going to make it." The doctor's sad and tired eyes met with Matt's.

Matt nodded. "We'll find him. Festus has already looked everywhere in town as I mentioned. Now I'll open up the search. Doc..."

"Yes?" The older man looked up again.

"Get some rest. There's no use fusing over him, if he can't be saved. Just make him go comfortably..." They were hard words for the doctor to hear, but he knew the marshal spoke from the heart and with years of experience.

Doc slowly nodded. "Damn shame. Damn shame..." his voice trailed off as he turned to his desk. "I'll see you in the morning, then marshal."

Matt smiled slightly. "Doc. Call me Matt. Please."

Doc looked up from his desk. "I should have known that. Matt...I'll see you in the morning."

Morning did come, and somehow Sinclair managed to talk Jed into building another still. If anything it was a guilt trip and now the cost of paying for Bo's medical expenses once the doctor releases him. Jed couldn't believe himself and wondered how stupid he was being, but the lure of all that money from all those thirsty cowhands was more than he could bare.

Jed ran his hand over his sweating face and sat back to look at the clunker of a still he had just started from the materials that Sinclair scrounged up. In his mind he went over the process of the mash going in, adding heat, water and then the steam coming out...he decided a t slight modification was necessary.

Sinclair wavered in his chair and watched. "You and brother Bo missed yer callin!" He chuckled.

Jed looked over his shoulder. "I told you, that ifin you want this thing to work you leave Bo out of it..." he sneered.

"When's it gonna be ready?" Sinclair was now on his swaying legs and standing behind Jed.

Jed ran his hand through his tussled hair. "Couple of hours. It ain't gonna be any good if you can't remember how it works. Go away and sleep that off..." he stood and faced the inebriated man who leaned forward and breathed "Gooddddd...pooint..." into Jed's face. Jed was almost sick to his stomach and pushed Sinclair away.

Jed watched Sinclair walk ten feet and fall to his knees and then flat out. Jed loathed him even more. He felt like smashing a shovel over the man's head, but he thought that it would result in something next to nothing. He sighed and went back to work on the still afer all it was only a few short days away before the cowpunchers would be arriving outside of Dodge.

The noon sun shone brightly down on Dodge, but the sense of gloom held over the doctor's office. Doctor Adams injected another small amount of morphine into Billy Smith's arm. He already had to remove three fingers from one hand and two from the other. Even the antiseptics to clean the scalded and now dying skin were not enough. Doc thought it was best he sought the undertaker and prepare for the inevitable.

Doc slowly ran his left hand across his stubbled chin and moustache. He then placed the stethoscope around his neck and fixed the ear pieces into his ears. His hand held the unit to the dying man's chest. He shook his head as there was absolutely nothing he could do for Billy. A feeling of helplessness swept over the older man as he took Matt's advice and tried to make the dying man as comfortable as could be in his hours on this earth. Doc was certain that comfort would soon find him, even if his brother didn't return.

Doc stepped back from his patent and took a deep saddened breath. "He had his whole life ahead...damn shame." He then turned and removed his stethoscope and placed it back into his medical bag. He tired to think of something else he could do for the young man. Sadly all venues were closed - Bo Wilson was going to die.

Doc step slowly to the door and took his hat and coat in his hands and with a saddened look back over his shoulder he opened the office door and stepped through it drawing it behind him. His eyes flickered with the dusty bright light. Quickly he plopped the hat on his head and slid on his coat adjusting it as he walked down the stairs.

Festus was chugging up the street toward the Long Branch when he caught Doc's eye. "Deputy Festus! Wait up there. I need to talk to you!"

Festus stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes as his mind ran around the many ways he wanted to tell Doc that the "deputy" part wasn't necessary. "Oh, Hiya Doc. Nice day ain't it?" Festus rose his eye brows to greet the man coming down the stairs.

Doc didn't say a word until he reached the sidewalk. "Deputy Festus, I have bad news."

Festus straightened his back in question. "What is it Doc!" He scrunched up his right eye and leaned forward.

"Billy Smith is dying. I need your help with the undertaker up the street. I saw the sign yesterday." Doc signed. "Have you found his brother yet?"

Festus shook his head no. "I plum looked in every bar, hotel, and other unmentionables for Ted Smith and not one person heard of him. I even tried to tell them what he looked like from what ya told me. There ain't no-one in Dodge named Ted Smith, I will tall ya that."

Doc's shoulders slumped. "I just wish I could find him...to tell him about Billy."

Festus nodded in understanding. "I'll go to Percy Crump's with ya, ifin ya want..."

Doc looked up at Festus and gently said "Thank you."

Quietly and without any other conversation they both walked across the dusty street to see the undertaker on behalf of Billy Smith.

Sinclair finally pushed himself off the dirt floor of the mining shaft entrance. The sweet pungent smell of mash alcohol drifted through the air. He smiled and climbed to his feet and managed to walked to where Jed had the still working. "Smells good. How much have ya made?"

Jed just about laughed. "I have had it only working for two hours." He held up a preserve jar with a trace amount of liquid in the bottom. "It'll work, but it's gonna take time and a lot more corn."

Sinclair grabbed the jar and sniffed the liquid. "Hum." he murmured and the tasted the brew. "Kid. If you keep that flowing we'll be rich men. I can see every cowpuncher coming this way buying this and hoopin' it up out here on the open range, rather than that stuffed shirt marshal's town when he is shutting thing down every time things rough for him."

Sinclair plunked himself down opposite Jed. "Yes sir. You can make us rich..." His eyes narrowed and he looked up from the jar he grasped. "Show me how to do it." His voice was all of a sudden icy cold.

Jed's heart skipped a beat and he saw the hungered look on Derrick Sinclair's face. It was the same look that got them out of prison. And where had it got them until now? Bo in a bad way, Jed brewing booze and Sinclair waiting like a hungry wild cat for that little bitty prey to pass by. Jed knew all of this was going to end in disaster but he was too afraid to say anything to anyone.

Sinclair repeated his request. Jed took a deep breath and sighed. There was no way out now. Jed started with his lesson on how it was best to have the corn or grain soaking and almost bursting. It cut down time. His lesson continued with Sinclair hanging on every word which made Jed even more nervous. Perhaps, he thought to himself, if he left out a key step, Sinclair would leave him and Bo alone for the trading.

**Chapter Four**

Doc stepped out onto the sidewalk with Festus close at hand. "Doc. I can't say that I ever did see someone being made up like that before. Does that happen to every fella that dies?" Festus referred to the cowboy that Percy Crump was preparing for burial.

Doc looked up into the eyes of the deputy. "You've seen a lot of men shot, I'm sure of that. Yes. Everyone of them goes through that process. It's by law now." He shook his head in sadness. "I'm sorry you saw that part of it."

Festus took his hat off and ran his hand over his face. "Can't say I feel all that good right now..."

Doc looked back at Festus. "I bet not. Come on. Let me buy you a drink at the Long Branch." He said as he stepped down off the wooden sidewalk and toward the saloon.

Festus remained on the sidewalk. "I don't think even a stiff drink would help me right now Doc." He was visibly upset and failing by the second. "My belly is rolling over."

Doc swiped his moustache. "I told you not to follow me into the back room! But like a stubborn mule, you did!"

Festus stood looking at the doctor like a wounded animal. "Wall ya could have said somethin'! Ya coulda said that undertakers do that sort of thing...instead of lettin' a fella walk in to some sorta..."

"Sort of what?" Doc pressed.

Festus searched for the word. "Wall I don't know! But ya shoulda said something..."

Doc huffed. "Come on." He waved his hand to move Festus toward the saloon and turned toward it himself. Festus watched the older man cross the street and decided that his misery needed company and after plopping his ragged hat on his head he quickly caught up to Doc and said nothing more about the incident.

The two men popped through the saloon swing doors one after the other. Festus was in the lead. Kitty and Sam both rose their heads in surprise at the sight then looked at each other and then back to Doc and Festus. "Well you both look like you could use something stronger than coffee."

Festus leaned against the bar and Doc settled in not too far away. "Never truer words have been spoken, Miss Kitty...I mean Kitty." Doc said.

Festus was practically green. "Miss Kitty. Have ya ever seen what ole Percy Crump does in that back room of his?"

Kitty didn't know what to say, although she did know. She looked at Doc who slapped his backhand across Festus's arm. "You don't ask lady's that kind of question!"

Festus looked indignantly at Doc. "I was wantin' ta know is ifin Miss Kitty here knew what ole Percy did over thar with those who are...uh...you know." Festus swallowed hard. "Dead."

Kitty chuckled. "It's okay Doc. I know. Yes, Festus, I know what Percy does in his back room. And he has to. It's his job and for everyone who does die, he does the same." She leaned forward and patted Festus on the hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, it ain't that I'm worrin', Miss Kitty. It just that I was hopin' when my time comes that I could just be left all peaceful like..." His eye brows rose in explanation.

Doc looked over to his odd friend. "So. You just want to become a pile of white bones somewhere that on-one knows where you are or who you were. And just incase your friends, as few as they might be, might like to visit your grave, won't have anything to visit! Is that it!"

Festus looked at his doctor friend and again his eye brows rose. "You must be gettin' over your amynesia. You're sounding jist like ya used too!"

Kitty and Sam chuckled and both men looked shapely at them. Kitty and Sam looked at each other and continued on with their business leaving Festus to defend himself.

Doc reached for the glass that Sam set down before him. "Thanks." He said lowly as he picked it up and took a sip. Festus grabbed at his glass and downed its contents in one gulp. He shuttered as its fiery heat ran through his body.

Doc watched with reverence as he tired to understand the simple, yet complex man that stood next to him. He broke the silence. "How did you do that?"

Festus lifted his right eye brow in question. "Do what?"

Doc stood straight and swiped his moustache. "Down that drink in one gulp. You know what I mean!"

"Wall I was all upset with what I saw over yonder, and then was a little parched, so when ole Sam set that glass down in front of me, I just drank it back. Don't ya see!"

Doc shook his head in amazement and then chuckled. "This town is full of characters. That's a given. Miss Kitty, I'm gonna buy him another drink."

Festus stood tall and looked at the doctor. His mind jumped around and his thoughts basically told him to keep what he was about to say to himself. And what he was about to say, all be trapped in his mind would have sounded like "You ole scudder. You ain't never bought me two drinks in a row, without getting me to do somethin'...or as a get back."

Slowly Festus realized that none of the conditions applied and his lifted the drink. "Thanks Doc. To yer health!" He winked. Kitty and Sam felt obliged and Sam quickly poured two more drinks in order to join Festus in his toast to the good doctor.

Doc welcomed the toast, but quickly reminded everyone why they were at the Long Branch in the first place. "If anyone needs a toast, it would be Billy Smith who fought a courageous battle. I can't say in all my years as a doctor, including the ones I might not remember, having seen anyone so badly scalded." He shook his head. "Worst part is, I still haven't found his brother to tell him."

Festus sipped from the glass and then set it down. "Doc. I ain't one to get all choked up but it's just plain sad that a fella could jist leave his own kin and not come by and see how he's being doin' or not. Can't you do somethin' about that?"

Doc ran his hand over his moustache and chin. "Wish I could but sadly no. If I can't find Ted Smith, I'll have to bury his brother without him. Billy can't wait any longer and that's a hard fact."

Kitty looked up to Doc. "I'll join you Doc. It's not right you attend alone."

Doc nodded in approval. "Thank you."

Festus looked over to the older man who sipped on his drink. "I'll go too, Doc."

Doc looked up to the deputy who stood beside him. "Thank you too. Sometimes being a doctor can be a every lonely place." he said as his eyes drifted back to the drink in his hand and he took a sip knowing that at least this time he wasn't alone.

Festus and Kitty's eyes met. They knew their friend was hurting on the inside. Aside from having this young man die in his care, he still wasn't himself. He was a man who was trying desperately to find himself, his past and his bond to the people who surrounded him.

Festus noted that Doc had drifted off in deep thought. "Doc?"

Doc shook himself out of a certain downward spiral. "What?" he tried to look like all was okay.

"I was just thinkin' that maybe ya needed a break. Ya know from all yer worries. I was wondering if you wanted ta go fishin..."

Doc smiled at his whiskered friend. "You know deputy Festus, that is the most sound suggestion I've heard all day. Yes. I would like to go fishing. There's not much more I can do right now. By golly, that's a wonderful suggestion!" he smacked the top of the bar with his hand in joy.

Festus smiled broadly. He was happy that he actually made Doc smile too. It has been a long couple of days he's seen the silver moustache curl upward in smile.

Festus finished his drink and placed the glass down on the bar. "I'll get the poles and kits. You be ready in a few minutes." He looked at Doc in a way the older man couldn't back out. "I'll be here and waiting. And don't you rig the poles. I want that big fish!" Doc barked at Festus. Festus waved off the orders and laughed to himself as he left the saloon.

"This could be what the 'doctor' ordered." Kitty approached Doc.

"I'll let you know. For some reason I feel I have just set myself up for something..." Doc said as he finished his drink and ticked his head. "Wish me luck!" He smiled and joked as he left the Long Branch to find Festus with his buggy and ole Ruth to lead them to the pond. Festus's face was aglow and his smile cut across his face like a knife through butter. His friend was on the mend, he was sure of that.

Matt stood quietly behind Festus and Doc and watched them from the doorway of the Long Branch. After they departed he turned to see Kitty and Sam standing not too far behind. "What's that all about?" He thumbed over his shoulder.

Kitty smiled. "Festus is taking Doc fishin'. Doc is feeling a little down at the moment."

"Oh?" Matt questioned.

"His young patent, Billy Smith, died this morning. He just got finished making arrangements with Percy."

Matt shook his head in sadness. "I bet Doc still hasn't found his brother yet either."

Kitty's reply was low and cold. "Nope."

Matt made his way into the saloon and propped himself up against the bar. "Hope they aren't gone long."

Kitty looked at Matt and smiled. "Doc needed to get away."

Matt nodded. "I know that. It just happens to be that Robert McKay is bringing his herd in tonight and Buck Cahill tomorrow. They both made better time than they thought. There's going to be a lot of cowhands looking for ways to spend that money."

Kitty sighed. "Well if worse comes to shove, they went to their old fishing hole. I can send Sam after them." Kitty offered.

Matt smiled and then thanked Sam for the beer he placed in front of him. "Here's to quiet times." Matt lifted his beer mug.

Kitty and Sam agreed and quickly poured a small drink as a toast. "To quiet times." Sam repeated.

Sinclair knew the schedule of McKay's drive and he planned to be the congenial host of most of his men. He sensed that Jed's moonshine would sell for quality liquor to the uneducated tongue and he made sure there was plenty in stock.

He stood back and looked at the jars, jugs, crocks and buckets of moonshine. A greedy smile crossed his lips as he watched Jed finish with the last batch for the day. "We're gonna be rich men, Jed. You me and that brother of yours."

Jed shot a look at Sinclair. "I don't even know how he is 'cause of you! I just hope that Doc Adams still don't remember me! Every time I think of it I feel all sick inside." His face was dripping in sweat, not only from working the still but also out of fear. "As soon as this drive is over, I'm leavin'. I don't care what you do to me...ya already hurt me more than ya know with poor ole Bo."

Sinclair bit the end off his cigar and spat it out to say , "I bet you'll be singing a different tune once you've got some money in those hands of your's."

Jed still stared at the man who utter those words. His stomach filled with ache and his heart filled with hate. He needed to get back to Dodge and to see his brother. He needed to right the wrong they committed. He needed to get away from Sinclair. "Damn you! Damn you! What the hell was I thinking?" He staggered in disbelief of himself. "I can't believe that I fell for this just to get out of prison a few moths early! You!" He angrily pointed toward Sinclair, "You knew this would happen! You knew Bo wasn't so good with this, but ya talked him in to it through me. Saints above...what have I done?" He dropped to his knees and curled his face into his hands and cried.

"You're nothing more than a weak kneed little boy. Musta been the drinks that talked me into havin' you as a partner." Sinclair's words were as cold as a winter north wind and just as bitting to Jed. "Am not! I can hold my ground just as good as any. I just..." he paused and refocused, "I just want Bo left out from now on..."

Sinclair smirked at the somewhat forgiving young man. "Sure kid. Sure." He lit his cigar and took a long drag. "Everything is gonna work out just fine." His voice once again took on that cold tone.

McKay's herd was several miles from Dodge. The drovers would reach the holding fields by sundown and just in time for a drink. The 350 mile trek was about to pay off for those who just came along for the adventure and party at the end - just like every year.

Jed sat on his horse at the top of the hill over looking the fields. He was anxious to get the night underway as he had hoped to slip into Dodge and see Bo without having to ask Sinclair. He looked at his watch and where the sun was setting. It was 6:47 pm and it was then he felt the trembling under him. The ground shook as it was pounded by thousands of hooves on the run. Over the horizon a bloom of dust built as the drive grew closer. The sight of several hundred cattle breaking over the hill was absolutely breathtaking. Jed swallowed hard as the moment grew need to meet the cowboys and tell them about he booze.

What seemed like an eternity was merely a few moments when one of the drovers spotted him and rode over to see what he wanted. Drovers were suspicious of ridge riders. "What's up?" the cowboy asked straight out.

"Not much. But a friend and I thought we'd meet you and offer you some brew...cheaper than what you'd get in town and just as good..."

The cowboy looked at Jed. "How can that be?"

"Well, it so happens that my friend is a skilled maker of such goods and...he's just trying to break into the business here...that's all." Jed's palms were sweeting under the stress.

The cowboy adjusted himself in the saddle. "Just were do we find you and your friend?"

Jed smiled. The drover bit the bate. "Just follow this path until you come to a mine entrance. We'll be there waiting. Honest."

The cowboy smiled back. "I have some thirsty cowhands over to see you as soon as we settle this herd. See you directly." And he turn his horse and road back to join the others.

Jed sighed. There was nothing more he wanted right now was to see Bo. Unfortunately that would have to wait yet another couple of hours or more. He was sure Doc was doing everything he could for him and that he was all right.

Jed spurred his mount and headed back to the mine and report to Sinclair. It was a matter of time before the cowboys arrived to get their parched throats soothed with the amber liquid. At least that was the plan.

Sure enough, Sinclair sat on a rock outside the mine shaft opening. He had started a warm and inviting fire near the entrance. Partly as a guide, but more to take the night's chill off. "How'd it go boy?"

Jed dismounted and tied the reigns of his horse around a tree. He didn't talk immediately which set Sinclair's nerves off. "Well? How did it go?" he bellowed. "And stop callin' me boy! I'm just as grown as you!"

Sinclair laughed under his breath at Jed's comment as he watched him with his horse.

Jed walked slowly to the mouth of the mine and looked in at all the bottles of booze. "Don't worry. They'll be here." He looked back at Sinclair who was now standing. "What do you think the saloons in Dodge are going to think...you know, no business and all? Don't you think that Marshal Dillon is going to get suspicious?"

Sinclair smile. "I'm sure you'd like that."

Jed shook his head no. "I just want all of this to go away. Those cowboys will come...that's for sure. But if Marshal Dillon gets wind of this..." he sighed heavily, "we will most certainly be heading back to prison."

Sinclair laughed out loud. "You've lost your edge, boy!"

Jed bolted at Sinclair and grabbed him by the shirt at the shoulders. He leaned in close so that Derrick Sinclair saw nothing but his eyes. "You've ruined everything. You talked Bo into this and then he talked me into this. Don't you dare tell me I've lost my edge. If I had a mind too, I'd kill you right now..." His teeth grit so hard together that his jaw ached.

Sinclair puffed smoke from his cigar into Jed's face and he let go in a coughing fit. "Sure you would..."

Jed glared back to the man who seemed to care only for the next few hours. "Once I get some of that rangler money in my hands, I'll leave you and your poor ole brother Bo along. I can't be bothered with you anymore. You're holding me back." Sinclair turned and listened as the first few cowboys headed up the trail. A loathsome smile spread across his face.

Kitty stood next to Sam behind the bar as Matt announced the arrival of McKay's herd. A cheer rose up from the Long Branch patrons, as that meant big business for Dodge City. Kitty shouted to the small crowd of regulars, "One round of drinks on the house!" And the cheer erupted again as the group moved to the bar for their free drink. Matt watched with a careful eye that everything was going smoothly as the night was still young.

Just then, Doc and Festus appeared behind him. "What's all the ruckus, Matthew?" Festus drawled. Doc looked at the crowd and waited for Matt to answer before he entered the saloon.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head and looked over his shoulder to Festus. "McKay's herd is just coming into the holding pastures!" He said with delight in his voice.

"Wall golly Bill, that sounds reason fer a celebratory drink!" Festus smiled and pushed past the Marshal into the Long Branch.

Doc nodded and followed Festus and entered the saloon. Kitty noticed them and waved them over to the bar. "You boys are just in time! One drink per customer - on the house! What will it be?" She asked the pair. "I'll just have a beer, Miss Kitty...I mean Kitty. Dang this brain of mine!" Doc said with a slight shake of his head. Kitty smiled in empathy knowing it was just a matter of time before Doc was back to his more crabby self. She was sure that the crustiness wasn't there because he was naturally that way but more that time has a funny effect on people she found. And Doc, who had see many a friend shot and die, she was sure this was his way of fighting back his sadness and anger. Nothing more was said about his state of mind for the moment.

"I'll have what he's havin' too Miss Kitty! This sure is plum exciting!" Festus added happily.

Kitty smiled at the two and went to fill their order. Within a minute or so she returned and placed the foaming glasses down on the bar in front of them. "How was fishin'?"

Doc's eyes shot up. "You had to ask, didn't you?"

Festus looked away sheepishly and pretended not to hear the question Kitty had just asked.

Kitty smirked at Doc. "He caught them all, didn't he?"

Doc took a sip from his beer. "Not only that, the only thing I caught was a dead muskrat!"

Festus tried to look even more busy by looking away and patted his fingers on the top of the bar nervously.

"Festus! Couldn't you let Doc catch at least one fish!" Kitty poked.

Festus turned sharply and his eyes grew large and the look of surprise ran over his face as he looked back at Doc and Kitty. "Shoot, Miss Kitty. He did catch a fish, but it was so puny, he put it back...just as he did, that big one, you know the one he's been after...wall it glummed onto my line, and as much as I tried to shake it off for ole Doc's sake, he just kept acomin'. Don't ya see?" Festus was quite animated by now.

Doc looked at Festus with hint of humour mixed with disgust on his face. All he could do is grunt in protest. "And you're supposed to be a friend! I sure would hate to meet any of my enemies." He said as he took another long sip of beer which stuck to his moustache.

Festus looked at Doc and back to Kitty. "Wall I was gonna ask you if you'd like to join me at Ma Smallies cause she was gonna do it up fer me fer dinner...but if you're so mad about it I'll just eat alone..." Festus flung his arms in disgrace and then winked at Kitty who smiled back.

"You would too, wouldn't you?" Doc barked as he whipped the white foam from his moustache in a rather testy manner.

Kitty interjected before the joke got out of hand, "Doc. Go and have supper with Festus and look at it this way. You didn't have to buy it!"

Doc straightened his back and swiped his moustache again. "Good point Miss Kitty...Kitty." Festus could only raise his eyebrows as he wasn't sure if what Kitty had said was a good thing or a bad one. He decided not to say anymore and hunkered down at the bar and enjoy the free beer. He slowly looked over to Doc who was smiling to himself. "You ole scudder you..." Festus murmured under his breath and smiled himself.

Jed was right, the cowboys did come. About a dozen showed up at the mine for their fill of cheap booze. They drank and drank and the money flowed right into Sinclair's pocket.

Jed acted as the reluctant but congenial host and continued to serve the liquor until the last man was left standing. For many of them it was the longest and driest ride in their lives and the golden liquid iced their cake. For others, the more seasoned who had been on drives before, this was just part of the trip.

Jed looked at his pocket watch and the time was 11:37 pm. Several of the cowboys were much more subdued then the others and sat quietly up against the rocky wall of the makeshift saloon. They barely had whiskers on their faces.

The more seasoned drinkers had pulled together an impromptu poker game. Their cigar smoke filled the mine entrance and their voices grew in loudness the more they drank. There was even the odd scuffle about cheating but they were generally too drunk to care or hold grudges.

By midnight things were winding down and the cowboys started collecting their own and heading back to the heard. Morning was not far way.

Meanwhile back in Dodge, Matt and Festus strolled up and down the street with an uncomfortable empty feeling. They kept looking into the saloons and the few cowboys they talked to said that they had no idea where the others were.

Matt started toward the Long Branch and met Kitty out on the sidewalk. "Well, this has to be the quietest cattle drive on record." her husky voice cut the night.

Matt pushed his hat back on his head and looked both up and down the street. "I don't like it. Something is wrong."

Festus then joined them. "Matthew. The last time I saw Dodge this quite is when Doc called some sort of epydemic...you don't suppose there's sickness out thar do ya?"

Matt didn't know what to say. "Doc hasn't mentioned anything about plagues or epidemics but...I know this is very odd, lets not get carried away with things like that. There has to be a reasonable answer to this. The last thing we need right now are a lot of displaced cowhands who think that there is sickness here. Not to mention what will happen to the folks here in town." Matt finished.

Kitty reached out and took Matt's arm. "What do we do?"

Matt sighed. "We have to wait and find out where those other cowboys went tonight. I'm sure someone will tell us sooner or later. And frankly I rather it be sooner."

Festus nodded with Matthew's comment. "Amen to that..." his eyes were distant but his thought on the immediate. "Matthew. If ya want me too, I'll ride out to the pasture and talk with ole McKay. Maybe he knows somethin'."

Matt nodded. "That's not a bad idea, Festus. Be careful."

Festus nodded and was off to the stable. Matt and Kitty watched him head down the street and fade into the darkness. "Matt? What do you really think has gone on tonight?" Kitty looked up into the marshal's blue eyes.

"My guess. Well I'm sure it has some connection to Billy Smith and that still Festus found blown out on Charlie Gordon's place."

Kitty shook her head in disbelief. "How come you never mentioned that before?"

Matt looked down at her bright green eyes, "Up until now it didn't have much meaning. Now...I feel it just might. And there's another problem."

"Oh?" Kitty question.

"Yup. We don't know who Billy Smith was or who his brother is to ask. Ted Smith hasn't been seen since Doc talked to him the other night. And Doc didn't know him..." Matt stated.

Kitty looked down at the sidewalk in sadness for Doc and disappointment for Matt and his deputies. "Well, I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it soon. You always do!" She said lifting her head and looking at Matt who smiled back. "Thanks Kitty. Best you close early tonight."

Kitty agreed and turned back to the swing doors. "Matt. Be careful. This is really weird."

Matt nodded and said good night. He stayed long enough to watch Kitty Russell enter the saloon and shout "last call". Matt smiled at her determination. It was probably one of her strongest traits that drew him to her.

Festus rode along the west ridge and thankfully the moon cast enough light that made his ride easier. Every now and then a jack rabbit or deer jumped out in front of Ruth, but Festus held him tight. No one ever figured why Festus named a male mule Ruth - it must have been a Haggen thing.

As he approached camp, several cowboys stopped him. "Whow. Who goes there?" One of them shouted.

From atop Ruth, Festus peered down on the one with the shotgun pointed at him. "My name is Festus Haggen. I'm a deputy marshal from Dodge City and Marshal Matthew Dillon sent me out here to find out where your fellas are at, cause they aint in Dodge kickin' any dust."

The man with the gun sighed. "Just as well you came here. We need a doctor. The boys that went out tonight...well some of them are real sick."

Festus set back on his saddle and squinted his eye in question, "Sick with what?"

The man with the gun couldn't answer. All he could say was that the cowboys that had gone out came back and many of them were ill.

"Now listen. I don't want anyone movin' around. I'm going back ta Dodge and fetch Doctor Adams. He'll know what to do." Festus pulled in his reigns and Ruth backed away.

"Don't take too long. Some of these fellas don't look like they will make it til morning!" The man with the gun shouted after Festus.

**Chapter Five**

Festus reached Dodge as fast a old Ruth would carry him. He pulled the mule up to the rail in front of the Marshal's Office. It was now 12:50 am. Festus dismounted and patted Ruth on the nose before entering the office. "Matthew?" He felt funny having to whisper loudly enough to stir Matt from the sleep he had just slipped into.

Matt rolled over. "Festus? What's going on?" He asked still in a bit of a daze as he pushed himself up from the mattress.

Festus rushed to Matt's side. "Matthew, there's trouble out there with the cowboys and the herd..." He fought his emotions as he spoke.

Matt rubbed his eyes. "What kind of trouble?" He continued to ask as he swung his legs out of the bed.

"Don't know. A cowboy stopped me and said that a lot of them other cowboys were out for the night and came back real sick. They want me to fetch Doc!" Festus was agitated but doing well under the stress.

Matt stood and pulled his pants on and then his boots. By the time he had finished that his head was clear enough to deal with the situation. "If they need Doc, you better go and get him. Tell him exactly what you just told me and come back here so we can think about this."

Festus nodded and scurried out of the office and up the street. He took the stairs up to Doc's office two at a time. "Doc? Doc!" He knocked on the window to the office and then waited. He didn't want to wake the whole town. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. He heard Doc rambling around inside and then the door gave away to his weight. Festus stumbled into the office as Doc opened the door. "What's wrong?" Doc barked at the deputy.

Festus straightened himself. "Matthew sent me to get you. Cause the cowboys that I went lookin' fer tonight are all sick and the one cowboy told me that they needed you. Ya gotta come Doc. Some are really sick that one cowboy said."

Doc rubbed his moustache and chin and his eyes blinked as he processed the information. "Give me a minute to get dressed. I also need to get some things together. I'll meet you back at the law office." He turned toward his room to get dressed.

"I'll let Matthew know." Festus said as he headed to the door and then he stopped, "Doc? This ain't one of them epydemics, is it?" His face was tired and worried.

Doc scratched his chin and then his ear. "I sure hope not. I sure hope not..." He repeated and turned heading to his room leaving Festus standing in the doorway.

Slowly Festus stepped through and looked up to the full moon. "I sure hope yer right Doc. I've seen what them epydemics can do..." He shook himself out of the chill that brewed within him over the thoughts of plague or fever and proceeded back to the office to join Matt and wait for Doc.

Matt set the coffee pot on the small wood stove and returned to his desk where he sat on the edge waiting for Festus and Doc to arrive. Festus burst through the door. "Doc's on his way Matthew."

Matt nodded and his blue eyes followed his deputy who began to pace the floor. "Festus? Just what did that cowboy say to you?"

Festus stopped in his tracks and repeated what the cowboy with the gun had said, "He said that it was just as well that I came by cause they needed a doc and that the ones that went out came back real sick..." Festus scrunched up his right eye and looked Matt in the eye, "And I asked him 'sick with what?' he couldn't tell me cause he didn't know...then he told me to fetch Doc and I told him not to let no one to go millin' about..."

Just then Doc entered the office and closed the door behind him. "Good of you to consider that, Festus." He said referring to what he heard him telling Matt as he opened the door.

"Doc. What do you make of this?" Matt asked right out.

Doc twitched his head. "Dunno, until I go out there. I can't recall hearing about any plagues or epidemics lately, but I would be the last you should be asking!" He almost laughed to himself.

Matt smiled slightly in understanding as he shifted himself off the desk. "Dodge was expecting a lot of business tonight and only a handful of cowboys showed up. I suspect that they were lured off to somewhere else. And that somewhere else might just tie in with Billy Smith's mysterious locomotive accident and his death."

Doc swiped his hand over his moustache and nodded. "Well, that is a possibility, however, just what if there is a plague out there? How do we prepare for that?" He countered.

Matt took a deep breath and looked at the two men who stood in front of him. "The same way we always do..." He didn't know what else to say.

Festus slowly looked over to Doc who stood transfixed on Matt's words. He could see him swallow hard as his memory tried to fill in blanks. "Marshal?" He broke the silence and Festus's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Doc's formality.

"Doc?" Matt questioned back.

"As a precaution, I suggest you wire another town to find out if they've had any problems and more over, I suggest that you have another doctor ready to come here incase I can't figure this out..."

Doc's bombshell hit Festus hard. "Fiddle sticks, Doc! You've been a doctor forever, I'm sure that even that bump ya took on yer head couldn't knock that outta ya!"

Doc looked at Festus who's face was tired from his night ride but more-so full of concern for the older man. "Thank you Festus, but facts are facts. I may not remember something that's key to these cowboys well being. I don't relish the thought of a malpractice suit on my head..."

Festus was about to say something when Matt cut him off. "Fair enough Doc. But if you could take a look out there now, then maybe we can make a decision then." Doc nodded in approval and moved to the door both Matt and a more reluctant Festus followed. "I surely have a bad feeling about this..." he said under his breath knowing Matt and Doc were thinking the same thing.

As soon as Matt and Festus hitched up Doc's buggy and saddled their mounts, they were off to find out what was happening to the cowboys. Again the moon cast enough light to see the road clearly enough. Not a word was said among the three men as they all held their thoughts to themselves. The night air was getting chilly and it didn't help with the building disparaging thoughts in all three of them.

After a forty minute ride, they came upon the camp and the same cowboy stopped them. Festus moved forward. "I'm the deputy you talked to earlier. This here is Marshal Dillon and Doctor Adams from Dodge. We came as directly as we could."

The cowboy acknowledged the expedience but then told that one of the younger drovers had died and two others were more worse off than before. He guided the three men to the camp. The trail boss stood waiting.

"Dillon?" McKay's voice cut the night.

Matt dismounted and carefully watched where Festus and Doc headed. "McKay. Where did your boys get to tonight?"

McKay scratched his beard. "I was going to ask you the same. Seems that someone has opened a saloon between here and Dodge."

Matt's eyebrows rose slowly. "Did one of your boys say that?"

McKay smiled at Matt. "You look surprised Dillon."

Matt's eyebrows crashed together. "Don't read into something you can't. A young fella was brought into Dodge several days ago and died of sever scalding. His brother claimed that they were hired to do work on a locomotive. Doc hasn't seen the brother since. I'm aware something is going on, but just haven't placed it or found out who is responsible. And I am very sure that the young man was building a still." Matt's voice was getting more heated.

"Alright Dillon. I was just asking. I don't like to find out that my boys are spending their money on some cheap hootch and dying from poison anymore than you. In fact if I catch the bastard, I'll hang him..."

Matt held up his hand. "Don't lower yourself to their standards. Bring them to me where they will face the proper procedures and a court of law."

McKay smiled. "You're right Matt. I'll work on this with you...but if I get to him first I might just have to hit him...really hard..."

Matt said nothing as he knew that he would likely have no way of stopping McKay. "Let's see what Doc has to say." Matt suggested and headed toward the bibwack area.

Doc knelt down beside one cowboy who was all of fifteen years of age, if that. His breathing was rasp and he was sweating profusely. "Doc?" Festus asked over his shoulder.

Doc looked up to Festus who's face was edged by the firelight. "What Festus?"

Festus leaned closer as to not to alarm others. "What's he got?"

Doc swiped his moustache and started to stand. Festus being Festus helped him up. "I think they are suffering alcohol poisoning. The smell of their vomit reeks of unfermented mash. Where's Matt?" He asked as he passed Festus to see another sick cowpuncher.

"Oh, Matthew was talkin' to McKay. I figure he'll be along directly." Festus said as he followed the doctor. "I'll fetch him for ya." And Festus was off to find the marshal.

The spotted camp fires and full moon made manoeuvring through the campers easier. Festus stopped as he saw two figures approaching. "Matthew?" he whispered.

"What is it Festus?" Matt answered back.

"Ole Doc's lookin' fer ya. He seems ta think these cowpunchers have got themselves poisoned with sour alcohol. He called it alcohol poisoning."

McKay huffed. "Just great. How in hell am I supposed to do business with a bunch of sick men!"

Matt straightened his back. "Now calm down. Let's just talk to Doc and see how bad things are before we get all off the map." Matt urged. Reluctantly McKay agreed to tag along to hear what the doctor from Dodge had to say.

Festus lead Matt and McKay over to where Doctor Adams was last sighted and followed on from there.

"Doc?" Matt asked out.

"Over here Matt." The doctor's familiar voice cut the darkness.

Matt shifted his hat back on his head and stepped around sick cowboys to find the doctor knelling next to yet another man. "Doc, have any of them said where they go this alcohol?"

Doc slowly stood and turned to Matt. "No one. Matt this is serious. Some of these boys might die."

McKay over heard Doc and interjected, "Care to repeat that, Doc?"

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache. "You heard me the first time..."

McKay looked at Matt with hate filling in his eyes. "I want you to find those responsible and if you don't I will make damn sure that you will be striped of that badge of yours..." He turned and walked away and then stopped and turned. This time his anger was directed at Doc, "And you, Doctor Adams, had better do your job and cure these guys..." McKay turned away again and trudged off into the darkness,

Matt, Doc and Festus exchanged glances. "Doc?" Festus's voice cut the silence they held.

Doc looked over to the deputy. "What is it Festus?" His voice slightly shaken by McKay's outburst.

"Now I know ya don't like when other folk poke their nose in to yer business, but I remember one time when my Aunt..." Festus was about to go on with his story when Doc cut him off.

"Festus? Does this have anything to do with these sick cowboys?" He asked in a rather curt tone.

Festus pulled back slightly. "Wall of course it does Doc. That's way I was a tellin' it to ya!"

Doc whipped his moustache and looked deeply into Festus's eyes. "Could you spare the build up and just get to the details...these men are sick!"

Festus huffed. "I know that! That's why I was gonna tell ya how to help em. The same way my Aunt Beedy Haggen did..."

Doc leaned toward Festus. "And just what did Aunt Beedy Haggen do?"

Festus pulled himself back slightly. "She made up this here concoction that had gun powder, oats, milk, honey and salt peter...once mixed up down the gullet and after a few hours the feller will...well..."

"Will what?" Doc barked.

"He'd throw up all that's makin' him sick...then she'd give him or them water..." Festus added.

The cook from the camp over heard the conversation. "He ain't far wrong, Doc."

Doc rubbed his chin and spoke to the cook. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

"They call me Cookie...and what disadvantage would that be? You're a trained doctor aren't you?"

Doc nodded but Festus interjected. "Ole Doc here got hit on the head a few days ago and has a problem called amynesa..."

Cookie looked at Doc who hung his head low and shook it as he normally did when Festus tried to reason. Both Festus and Cookie heard him sigh.

Cookie spoke up, "Hey Doc. That's alright. Let's get these boys back on their feet together..." He patted Doc on the shoulder. Doc looked up to the older cook and nodded. "Sounds like the most reasonable thing I've heard all night." He glared at Festus as he spoke.

Festus huffed again. "You ornery ole..." he refused to finish and turned away. Matt had long left to track down McKay to make sure that he wasn't about to break the law and do something stupid.

Festus looked back over his shoulder with a slight smirk on his face. He thought in his own way that he had shown Doc the guided light.

Doc, on the other hand wouldn't admit it, but in fact that is exactly what Festus had done. Truly they were like vinegar and oil and; one bitter and one sweet; and only worked well when together. Doc caught up to Cookie. "I've heard about you cowpunchers and your medicines... I'm surprised you haven't been lynched for witchcraft..."

Cookie stopped in his tracks and turned to Doc. "You're right there. And your whiskered friend was also bang on. There's something about that mix that anyone with a stomach sickness would find comfort in a day or two. You city doctors otta listen to hill folks more often."

Doc nodded all along. "Believe me. I hear him all the time..." He said about Festus.

Cookie chuckled. "That's what friendship is all about. Good times and bad. I'm sure with your amnesia you are only recalling a scant few memories. I bet you two are thicker then thieves!" Cookie continued to laugh. "Come on...let's make that mush your whiskered friend spoke about."

Doc thought and followed the cook. "His name is Festus. And your correct. I should listen to people more."

Cookie stopped. "Now don't get all wishy-washy on me. I need a doctor."

Doc smiled. "Not to worry. You have a doctor. Now let's make that concoction that Festus mentioned. Time is wasting." The two men shuffled off into the night toward the chuckwagon.

Matt and Festus caught up to Robert McKay. "McKay. I want you to go easy on Doc. He's had a tough go of it over the last couple of days and I know he's doing the best he can. And even in his condition he's doing a better job than many doctors out here." Matt's lurking frame calmed McKay or at least subdued him. "Look, Matt. I'm sorry I blew up like that. It just gets right under my skin when something stupid happens to these boys."

Matt took a deep breath and looked at McKay. "I'm not the one you should apologize to. Festus and I will find those responsible."

Festus added, "You can guarantee that."

McKay sighed. "You're both right. Where did Doctor Adams get to?" He scanned the camp fires.

Festus spoke up. "I believe you'll find ole Doc with your cook." He was mighty proud of himself and smiled broadly and nodded in self acclaimed glory.

McKay didn't even want to ask what that was about and thanked Festus and Matt and left the two lawmen on their own. Matt adjusted his hat back on his head. "You seem pretty please with yourself. How come?"

Festus's eyes twinkled in the moon light. "I told Doc how ta cure them fellas!" His eye borrows rose and he was just about to say how when Matt nodded and said "Thought so." and turn toward his horse. Festus stood for a second and then followed. "Don'tcha want ta know how?"

Matt climbed into his saddle and looked down at his whiskered friend. "Not tonight Festus. Tell me over a beer tomorrow." He pulled the reigns and turned Buck back to the road toward Dodge in search of the illegal still and the person responsible.

Festus took the hint and climbed up onto Ruth and trotted after the marshal.

It was bound to be a long night for all.

**Chapter Six**

Indeed it was a long night, or early morning as it turned out. Matt and Festus were in their saddles until almost sun up before heading back to Dodge to catch a few hours sleep. Doc climbed into his buggy at around three o'clock and his horse did the rest until it came to a stop in front of the livery stable and jolted to a halt. Doc tied the horse to the rail and headed home where he fell asleep in no time.

Morning came soon enough. Matt and Festus had been up with the sun. Matt had asked Festus to stay in town while McKay got his group to meet with the cattleman's association. Matt asked Newly to help him flush out the still and its owners. "I'll do that Matthew. You can count on me!" Festus was always so enthusiastic in helping the marshal. Perhaps it was a way of paying him back for the trouble he first got into when he came to Dodge.

Doc made a small pot of coffee and sat at his desk until it was fully brewed. Festus caught the scent and headed toward Doc's office with tin cup in hand. Doc braced himself as he heard the jingle of the spurs coming up the stairs. Did he want to listen to more Haggen hints for healing? He didn't think so, at least not at this hour in the morning. Festus knocked gently on the door. "Doc?"

Doc stood and walked to the door and opened it. "Deputy Festus..." He turned and walked back to his chair. Festus cringed but followed him into his office. "How'd ya make out with them sick cowboys last night?" He asked his left eye all scrunched up like he already knew the answer.

Doc stood and walked over to the stove and picked up the pot of coffee and offered to pour a cup for Festus who was happy to accept. "Lost the young lad. Others were coming around." He said gruffly and poured himself a cup. "That mess you call a "concoction" actually worked. I didn't want to admit it. But it worked."

Festus's face beamed. "I'm glad fer ya Doc." He sipped on the coffee and then coughed. "Now it appears I need to show ya how to make coffee!" He smacked his lips.

Doc looked sharply over his shoulder. "You don't need to show me nothing! My coffee is just fine!" Doc even took a sip to prove it...then promptly spat it out back into his cup and coughed.

Festus jerked backward in reaction to Doc's behaviour. "You okay Doc?"

Doc set his cup down and looked at the deputy. "Yes. I'm just fine. Now excuse me so I can go to the Longbranch for a cup of coffee..." he said as he turned back the draft of his wood stove and put his jacket on and then placed the felt hat on his head. "I understand Miss Kitty makes the best coffee in town..." he finished and dismissed himself without allowing Festus to interject even one word.

Festus emptied his cup back into the pot and grunted, "Told him he needs some learnin' on makin' coffee." He shook his head and left the office heading back to the law office.

By now Doc had perched himself up against the end of the bar closest to the door. He didn't want to intrude on Miss Kitty and Sam who were busy going over an order. Sam looked up and smiled at the doctor and excused himself from Kitty. She also acknowledged Doc. "I'll join you in a few minutes Doc. Just finishing up some paper work." she smiled.

"That's fine Miss Kitty. Just fine." he winked back. By now Sam was standing tall in front of him. "I would love a coffee." Doc said with a broad smile. Sam turned and said "coming right up." Poured the coffee into a white china cup and slide it across the bar to the doctor.

"Thanks...Sam." Doc's memory was still pretty fuzzy.

Sam smiled and started back toward Kitty. "Let me know when you need a re-fill."

Doc really didn't pay attention and sipped on the back liquid with a look of heaven on his face.

Meanwhile, Matt and Newly were leading their saddled horses out of the livery. Matt noticed the disgruntled look on his deputy's face. "Problems Festus?"

"You betcha Matthew. Ole Doc's coffee tasted like he washed his boots in it! It would surely take the paint off the floor if left long enough!" Festus continued to trudge across the street.

Back at the Longbranch, Doc was just about done his coffee when Jed Wilson strolled in and stood next to him at the bar. "Well, good Heavens! Ted Smith, where have you been?"

Jed looked around and several people including Kitty and Sam took notice and then resumed their business.

"I've been busy. Out of town. I was just up at your office. Where's Billy?"

Doc finished his coffee and carefully place the cup on the bar. He turned square on to the taller man in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "As if you care. He's dead. I buried him several days ago without any of his kin around." His voice was filled with dislike toward Ted Smith.

Jed's eyes filled with rage. So much so he began to shake and then he grabbed Doc by the lapels and shook him violently. "You old quack! You let my brother die!" He back handed Doc across the mouth causing him to reel backward into an empty chair and without warning Jed pulled his gun and fired a single shot at the doctor who was flung back to the wall which he slide down and slumped on the floor.

Kitty screamed in horror and Festus bolted toward the saloon. Jed stood transfixed and Kitty ran behind the bar to reach the fallen doctor.

Festus flew through the doors and his mind assessed the situation in a split second. He dove at Jed Wilson who still held the gun in his hand. Festus clutched Jed's wrist and smashed his hand against the bar until he dropped the gun. At which point the two men began to fight. Jed's height was his advantage over Festus who did a fair job but after the fifth blow from Jed's fist couldn't keep up. Jed wound up to finish Festus off until he felt the cold steel of the shotgun Sam held to the nape of his neck. "Leave him be..." Sam ordered.

By now Matt and Newly were entering the saloon and they watched Festus tumble to the floor. Matt quickly looked around to see Kitty sobbing while holding Doc's hand. Through her tears she looked up at Matt who knelt down beside her. Newly joined them after a cursory inspection of Festus who claimed he was okay. "Here let me see him..." Newly worked his way past Kitty and the marshal. "Doc?" He spoke gently while nudging him.

Doc's eyes fluttered open. "What in thunder happen?" He slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Kitty spoke with a weak voice. "Doc. You've been shot..."

Galen Adams methodically looked down to his chest and then coat. "Shot at." He poked his forefinger through the hold in his coat.

Kitty, Matt and Newly exchanged odd looks. "It appears I'm going to need new glasses.." Doc continued as he pulled the metal glasses case out of his vest pocket. It was curved like a banana and one could clearly see where the bullet struck it and ricocheted out the side if his coat, "...and have my coat repaired..."

Newly pushed his hat back on his head. "You're not hurt!"

Doc looked up at the younger man. He twitched his head. "I'm going to have some bruised ribs, but I'm fine. Matt?"

"What is it Doc?" Matt looked at the older man with a look of relief on his face.

"I want you to arrest Jed Wilson with manslaughter!" He pointed to Wilson would was now basking in self-pity and crying on the bar. Sam still held the shotgun on him.

Kitty looked at the man and back to Doc. "You called him Ted Smith just a few minutes ago!"

Doc thought for a second and smiled. "I did, didn't I?" He thought a moment more in wonderment and then he smiled sheepishly at his friends who hovered over him. "That little knock must have shaken the dust off!"

Festus was now standing several feet away holding a hand over his right eye. "Does that mean you don't have amynesia no more?"

"I couldn't have said it better!" Doc chuckled to himself. "Here." He held out his hands to Matt and Newly. "Help me up, please." Gently they got Doc to his feet. Doc straightened himself out as best as he could and gingerly walked over to Festus. "Here. Move your hand so I can have a look at that." He pulled Festus's hand away from his face. "Hum. Best you come up to the office. Looks like you need a few stitches."

Festus pulled away from the doctor. "Every time I gets a little tiny scratch, ya want to stitch me up! Then ya go and charge me fer it like I gots heaps of money like you! It ain't fair how ya go chargin' folk just to poke and a prodin' them." Festus protested.

Doc looked at him with a ferrelled brow. "I'm the doctor in this town and I have to practice what I have been trained in, unlike some others I know! And I know when a cut is more than a cut and needs stitches!"

Festus huffed. "You better not charge me lots!"

Doc grabbed the deputy's arm and lead him to the door. Matt and Newly held Jed and watched the two leave. Kitty stood with her mouth opened. It was as if nothing had happened to Doc at all.

As Doc and Festus reached the doors to the saloon, Doc stopped and turn the two of them around, Festus again holding his hand over his eye and looking at Doc with his other. "What now?" Festus scowled at Doc who then spoke. "Festus. I want to thank you for what you just did. And I wanted everyone here to hear that." Doc looked around as everyone looked on and smiled except Jed. "Now, I want every one to hear me order you up to my office!" That followed with a few laughs.

Festus shook his head. "I think I liked you before you were you again! With your amynesia...Least you weren't as cranky!"

Doc smirked and patted Festus on the shoulder to get him moving. "Come on before Kitty yells at you for bleeding all over her floor."

As Doc lead Festus away the attention returned to Matt, Newly and Jed Wilson. "Come on Jed. You're coming to the jail until I can sort this mess out."

Jed started to protest but realized that his best offence was a good defence so he slowly pushed himself off the bar and reluctantly trailed the marshal and his deputy. "I didn't do it. I sware..."

Newly spoke up as he pushed Jed out the doors of the saloon. "Tell that to Judge Brooker when you see him. Just what kind of a brother would leave his own to die with strangers?"

Matt looked back to Newly and his look was enough to tell Newly to discontinue his conversation with Jed Wilson. They soon reached the law office. It would be where Jed would spend the next couple of days.

As they approached the jail, Jed tried to make a run for it, but Matt acted quickly and charged after him tackling Jed by the knees. "That kind of move wont help your innocent plea. Get up." Matt ordered Jed as he, himself stood and dusted off his pants and shirt. Jed reluctantly stood and Matt took a stronger hold on him. Newly held a gun on Jed as an added measure. The three men walked into the jail house and closed the door behind themselves.

Matt walked Jed back to the back and opened the metal cell door and then guided Jed through the opening. Jed sighed as he heard the latch tumble in the lock. He turned to the marshal. "I sware on Bo's grave it wasn't me that planned it."

Matt looked at the young man in the eyes. "Then just who did? Who started the moonshine operation?" Matt's voice was flat.

Jed grabbed the bars of the door. "If I tell ya, you have to protect me. He said he'd hunt me down and kill me. Or even wait until we're in prison to do it!" Jed's body language told Matt that he was at least telling the truth about his partner.

"We'll protect you and see you get a fair hearing. Now who is this person?" Matt urged.

Jed Wilson's shoulders drooped and his head hang low. "Derrick Sinclair."

"Derrick Sinclair?" Matt repeated. "He was just release a few weeks ago!" Matt turned to Newly who was standing at the doorway to the jail area. Newly's eyebrows popped up. "Now we just have to find him, Sir." Newly said.

Matt turned back to Jed. "Where's the still and Sinclair?"

Jed stepped back from the bars and collapsed down onto the bunk behind him. He held his head low and sighed. Jed Wilson was caught in a hard place: the truth and its consequences. Matt stood waiting and he repeated the question, "Where's the still and Sinclair?" Only this time his voice had more bit to his words. They made Jed jump but clearly he wasn't willing to say anything just yet.

Matt huffed and turned away. He move out to the office area and closed the heavy wooden door behind him and then sighed. "Newly, stay here will you? I'm going over to Doc's."

"Sure Marshal." Newly said with a reassuring smile.

Matt left his office and crossed the dusty street on his way to Doc's office. Kitty saw him coming up the board walk and joined his at the foot of Doc's staircase. "Kitty. I'm just going up to see how Festus is...and Doc." Kitty smiled at him. "From what I heard just a few minutes ago, Festus is the one in need!" She laughed slightly.

Doc was fighting Festus who kept pushing the doctor's hand and the needle away. "Ya done sewed up the one cut like you were havin' too much fun! Now ya jist leave the other!"

Doc glared at the whiskered deputy. "I am going to put stiches in there whether you are awake or not, because, and by thunder, I can take care of that too!"

Just then Matt and Kitty arrived. Doc looked at the two of them. "Would one of you hold his arms down so I can close this last wound?"

Matt stepped forward. "You okay Festus?" He had a slight mischievous looks in his eyes that Doc caught. "Matthew, this ole quack just loves to inflict pain on folks...can't you take his doctoring papers away so he can't doctor no more?"

Matt shook his head no. "Can't do that Festus." Festus's shoulders slumped. "Now do I really have to hold your arms down so Doc can finish, or are you going to just sit there?"

Festus looked up at the marshal. "I though you were my friends. My foot. Both of ya..." He shifted his look to Doc and it was no of great intenseness. "Jist be gentle. Cause I know you don't want to make me anymore cranky than I am ready are..." His eyes narrowed at the doctor.

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache. "Don't you tell me how to do my job. Now shut up and let me close that wound!" Festus took and deep breath and let Doc precede.

Matt rejoined Kitty and she looked up to his blue eyes. "It appears to me everything is just fine..."

**Chapter Seven**

Sinclair sulked as he knew his gig was up. He knew that Jed had gone into town and without his return, he was certain that the law had him. As the night drew darker so did his anger, but what to do about the situation wasn't coming to him. Instead he just stewed on it and waited until morning when he thought that something might come to mind.

Meanwhile, back at the Longbranch, Kitty sipped peacefully on a whiskey and enjoyed having Matt, Festus and Doc at the table. Doc tried to describe the feeling of his lost memory and then having regained it. But more over he was actually signing Festus's praise. Festus sat back in his chair and didn't know what to think of Doc's overly fluent charm. Maybe it was the beer he just finished!

Matt caught the look on Festus's face as he was actually blushing. "Doc. You better stop before someone here gets a swelled head and we have to knock a larger doorway in the Longbranch!"

Festus huffed at Matt's comment and grew slightly embarrassed that such a fuss was made. "I was only doin' my job...and helping Doc out."

Kitty scolded Matt. "You're pretty incorrigible for a law man!" and everyone laughed except Festus who didn't catch the joke. Kitty leaned over and filled him in and then he too laughed. At which point Doc pushed himself up out of the chair. "Well, I have had enough excitement for one day...and well, actually enough to last me until the end of the year. Good night Kitty, Matt. And Festus." Doc hovered over the deputy. "If I find out that you've gone scratching or pulling on those stitches. I'll sew your cuffs to your pockets!"

Festus shooed Doc away. "Go to bed you ole scamp. Hopefully you'll get up on the right side tomorrow." He waited until Doc bid his final farewell for the night and then turned back to Matt and Kitty. "Purely ole amazin' ain't it? The way that ole scudder just is his grumpy ole self again." He shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't think he'd remember me forever..."

Kitty patted the weathered deputy's hand. "No one could forget you forever." Her eyes were warm with reassurance. "Ah, sucks, Miss Kitty." He bashfully looked up to her.

Matt just looked at the two of them and then took a long sip on his beer which Kitty caught out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, no one will for get you either..." she said in a captivating tone. Matt just smiled and his eyes twinkled into her's. "Well, with that, I best finish my rounds and get some sleep so I can head out at first light to McKay's. I'm sure I can get some of those cowboys to talk by now, if McKay hasn't." He finished his beer and place the glass on the table.

"Do you want me ta join you Matthew?" Festus asked.

"Thanks Festus. But I think I would rather have you here with Jed Wilson locked up. I want a seasoned man here incase Derrick Sinclair comes in while I'm out with McKay. I'll take Newly." Matt's reasoning was sound and secretly Festus was relieved he didn't have to sit in the saddle. His jaw hurt from Jed's beating and just from talking let alone jiggling with every beat of Ruth's hooves. He nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to his beer.

"Night Kitty. Festus." Matt said as he left. Both Kitty and Festus said good night as well to the departing marshal.

Morning came quickly and Sinclair's eyes fluttered open. Slowly he pushed himself off the mat on the floor of the mine entrance which had been his home for the past few days. The still was gurgling away continuing to make moonshine.

By now, Matt and Newly had caught up with Robert McKay and he led the two lawmen to several rather sheepish looking cow punchers. "Now? Are you going to tell the marshal, here, what you told me yesterday about that moonshine operation, or do I have to suspend your pay?" McKay was a tough but fair man when it came to his men.

The two drovers looked at each other and knew there was no way they could get out of their situation now. The tallest one spoke up. "This fella stopped Bob here, up on the ridge a ways back the other night. He said that he had good cheap whisky and it was closer to here than Dodge and as we were all tuckered the fellas decided that we would go there and have a few drinks and come back."

Matt shifted his weight and continued to listen. "Some of the boys, well they sure drank their share. The whiskey tasted alright on the tongue, but once it sat for a bit in your belly, that's when we started ta get sick." The tall drover trailed off.

Newly looked over to the marshal. He could see he was analysing the situation. "Where is this so called still?" Matt's voice was unusually low.

The two cowboys looked at each other again. This time the other one spoke. "If I can remember rightly, sir, it was about a mile back and off the trail about a mile..." His eyes looked from Matt's to Newly's and back again before he saw McKay shaking his head in sorrow.

"Marshal?" Newly spoke up.

"What is it Newly?"

"That pin-points to were that abandoned mine is. Fits almost certainly!" Newly was sure of his topography.

Matt nodded. "Let's get mounted and find Sinclair before he finds someone else to sell his booze to." Matt walked back toward his horse and Newly followed. "Matt?" McKay shouted which stopped the marshal in his tracks. He turned.

"What is it, McKay?"

"These two cowboys want to help you."

Matt acknowledged and waved to them to get their horses and they scrambled. Newly watched from atop his horse. "Sir. Do you think this is a good idea? You know, having them come along?"

Matt smiled at his youngest and most naive deputy. "They sure will understand the magnitude of the situation when all hell breaks out. And hopefully they will take that back to the others so we'll avoid this situation again. Furthermore," the marshal continued, "The more men we have to capture Derrick Sinclair, the better." His voice again became low toned and sombre.

The four men rode off with the cowboys in the lead to find Sinclair and the illegal still he'd been operating. Matt was determined to bring him in for trial, but also was concerned for Jed Wilson.

The morning expanded into the day and the sun got hotter as the day grew older and hotter so did Sinclair's temper and hate toward Jed Wilson. Derrick Sinclair sat down on a rock outside the mine entrance. His mind was solely set on killing Jed Wilson and seeing him lie next to his brother. That was if he was dead by now, which Sinclair was pretty sure that he was - no one could have lived through that explosion. Sinclair's train of thought was broken by the sounds of approaching horses. He strained his hearing and counted two horses. His eyes narrowed in deception and he brought himself to his feet quickly. His keen eyes scanned the woods and looked for anything unusual while his ears still tracked the horses which finally reached his view.

The two cowboys smiled at Sinclair. "That sure was some drinkin'!", the one said to the other. Then he turned to his sidekick. "'Spose he's got anymore?" On cue, the other man looked from his partner back to Sinclair. "Do ya?"

Sinclair's face split with a foul and fiendish grin. "Hop down off them ponies and join me for a drink?" He motioned toward the mine entrance.

Matt and Newly saw it all. Matt stood quickly above the mine entrance and ordered Sinclair to drop his gun belt. Newly rushed in from the side to aide the two cowboys who now looked like they were ready to faint. Sinclair looked around and slowly conceded his position. Newly quickly approached him and made sure he was disarmed.

Matt joined the group and clasped the chains around Sinclair's wrists. "You are wanted for murder and the operation of an illegal still. Get on your horse..." Matt shoved Sinclair forward who hissed back. "I bet that yellow livered kid told you, didn't he? If I get my hands on that boy...he's as good as dead!" Matt took no heed and prodded Sinclair to his horse.

Two weeks had passed and Jed Wilson walked down the board walk toward the marshal's office. He stiffened himself before he clutched the door latch and entered.

Matt was busy with paper work that seem to be doubling in size every time he took his eyes off it. Festus sat with his chin in his hand and studying the checker board. Doc was his patient self and read the newspaper while he awaited Festus's move. His mind was thinking other thoughts, and that had better not involve Festus toppling the board in some way that would cause the game to end.

Doc's eyes slowly lifted to Festus's who quickly looked back to the board. "You were going to cheat? Weren't you?" Doc bellowed just as Jed opened the door.

Not a word was said by anyone in the room until Jed had closed the door behind himself. "Marshal. Deputy. Doc. I just stopped by to say thank you for all you did for me. I mean I probably should have got more than two years probation after everything I did..." The young man rotated his hat in his hands. "I'm especially thankful to you Doc after what I did to you."

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and nodded. "At least you can see the right from the wrong. I'm glad that everything turned out right for you." And then glanced to Matt, "It was Marshal Dillon that did the most for you."

Matt smiled and commented that Derrick Sinclair was found guilty on all of his charges and will spend the next ten years behind bars. Jed sighed with relief after the news. He smiled and then took the opportunity to shake each man's hand and thank then again.

"And marshal? If ever you need help, I hope you don't hesitate to call on me. After all, I'll be around town for two years." He smiled.

Festus tucked his thumbs into his upper vest pockets and looked as proud as a new father. His whiskered face was side to side with a smile and the tinkle in his eye. "That thar is what makes this here job all the worth it..." He looked at Matt and then to Doc. They couldn't deny that in the least.

The End


End file.
